Dos años
by ReverieKingsleigh
Summary: ¿Sabes de esos momentos en que quieres arrancarte el corazón? ¿De esos instantes en que te preguntas y si tal vez? ¿Y si hubiera tomado otra decisión?
1. Prólogo: Dos años

**Advertencia: no he visto la segunda temporada de Ladybug y a pesar de que me las he ingeniado para evitar spoilers, quiero decir que probablemente no coincida con nada de lo que tal vez pase, pero respetará el canon que se haya mostrado en la primera temporada... y ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir me pertenecen (todavía es necesario aumentar mi dolor con estas declaraciones?)**

Así que comenzamos la historia que tiene como casi medio año en mi computadora sin poder ser completada. Mi propósito era acabarla y luego ver la segunda temporada, por eso estamos aquí.

Esta historia fue inspirada por el fic "Break Down to Build Up" de TheHearts'Compass (si lo llegan a leer, entenderán mi desesperación... yep, no está completo y yo quise jugar con el toque de qué pasaría si... un pequeño experimento de drama de mi parte, aún no estoy segura si funcionará)

Era hora de escribir un poco de angustia y esta es una nota muy larga, sorry, pero disfruten el prólogo de "Dos Años" y tarde de nuevo, pero ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! y también igual de tarde, ¡Feliz San Valentín! ... D:

* * *

 **Prólogo: "Dos años"**

¿Sabes de esos momentos en que quieres arrancarte el corazón? ¿De esos instantes en que te preguntas y si tal vez? ¿Y si hubiera tomado otra decisión?

Nada de esas preguntas importaba ahora, pues no había forma de volver al pasado. Por eso Marinette se repetía que encontraría una forma de sobrevivir, de poner un pie frente al otro y continuar viviendo como había prometido.

"Respira" se mentalizó para levantarse esa mañana. "Podemos hacerlo" Arrastró sus pies y ganando impulso se sentó en su cama. "Estoy bien Tikki" habló en voz alta para calmar a la kwami que la veía con tristeza. Era su rutina, convencerse de que podía con otro día y asegurarle a su pequeña amiga que estaba bien, aunque ninguna de las dos creyera esas palabras.

Dos años habían pasado, París se había recuperado, ella no. Pero fingía que así había sido, caminando por las calles a su trabajo en la compañía que siempre había deseado, diseñando vestidos para pasarelas como había imaginado y aunque durante unas horas se perdía entre papeles, colores y telas, siempre llegaba un momento en que recordaba y la luz que sus ojos recuperaban entre diseños, se perdía para dejarla sin fuerzas.

Gabriel Agreste tenía el mismo problema que ella. Levantarse no ayudaba a disminuir su culpabilidad, sólo acrecentarla cuando en su buró veía la foto de la que alguna vez fue una familia completa. Una familia feliz. Su personalidad sólo se acentuó más, o eso habían notado los más cercanos. Natalie había visto el distanciamiento que ya era parte de la personalidad de su jefe aumentar con cada día que pasaba.

Toda esa tristeza y dolor se debía a una sola persona. Dicha persona ahora sólo era una memoria, una leyenda de un héroe para unos, el mejor amigo y compañero de combate para alguien más, el único hijo y familia para un villano que ya no era más.

 **Dos años era poco tiempo para olvidar. Dos años eran apenas un suspiro en una vida. Para ellos, esos dos años habían sido una eternidad.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Redención

Aún no estoy segura de que estoy haciendo con esta historia, pero tengo un punto (según yo) y una inminente intención de usar saltos de tiempo bruscos en los próximos capítulos... voy advirtiendo eso.

Actualizaré principalmente en fines de semana, pero si es posible, espero poder subir otros capítulos para que tanto ustedes como yo podamos ser libres jajaja

 **¡Reviews en el prólogo! MIL GRACIAS A OhHollyHolly y a Forever MK NH, sus comentarios me motivaron a actualizar un poco antes.**

Me disculpo si este capítulo es un poco raro... apenas vamos iniciando y poco a poco se va cambiando el ritmo y respondiendo preguntas, pero mientras tanto, disfruten el primer capítulo de "Dos años"

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 "Redención"**

"Un puntada aquí, coserlo un poco por acá… Sí, ¡listo!" mencionaba la chica que se pasaba un mechón suelto de pelo negro detrás de su oreja para alejarse y ver el vestido listo. Las tardes libres no eran la definición propia de libres, se ahogaba en compromisos, trabajos y salidas para no pasar momentos de soledad que la llevaran a recordar.

Hoy se había propuesto terminar un vestido que tenía un tema doloroso, esperando que al terminarlo de alguna forma pudiera enfrentarse a su pasado. El vestido no tenía entre sus detalles ni costuras la respuesta a su dolor, sólo era un recordatorio de lo que había pasado, como meses anteriores, el vestido terminó cortado en distintos trozos regados por el suelo. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, la tela roja le recordaba las manchas de sangre, los detalles negros sólo empeoraban su imagen mental.

La que alguna vez había sido Ladybug corrió hacia el baño para deshacerse de la poca comida que había consumido. Tikki la veía sin poder decirle nada mientras con sus pequeños brazos hacía círculos en la espalda de la joven. Era su rutina cada 4 meses, ver a Marinette armar el vestido con tema de Ladybug sólo para destrozarlo y volver a entrar en un estado de depresión que duraba el resto de la semana.

Esos días hacían que la kwami se preguntara si alguna vez la joven volvería a ser la sonriente y amable chica que había sido escogida hacía tanto tiempo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Ladybug desapareció por completo de París.

.-

Nooroo observaba desde el marco de la ventana a su elegido, a pesar de los malos momentos ahora estaban en una tregua que les permitía trabajar para salvar París en ausencia de los otros dos héroes. La ironía de la vida, pensaba el pequeño de color lila.

Gabriel checaba las hojas en su escritorio, leyendo párrafos llenos de burocracia y renglones que no parecían tener sentido, dejando que de vez en cuando su vista se perdiera en un punto fijo de la habitación.

El kwami no quería admitirlo, pero sentía pena por el hombre, quería sentirse enojado por haber sido usado para el mal, quería abandonarlo para buscar a alguien que siempre usara sus poderes para el bien. Pero cuando lo veía, las ganas de irse se perdían.

Esos días hacían que Nooroo se preguntara cómo sería el hombre, que sentado en su escritorio cubría con sus manos sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, si su amada esposa no hubiera desaparecido y si años más tardes no hubiera perdido a su único hijo.

.-

Alya caminaba a casa de su amiga, hace unos meses había tenido que viajar al extranjero y cubrir una entrevista importante, el periódico para el que trabajaba estaba entusiasta con la recepción de la entrevista de aquella ocasión y habían decidido que de nueva cuenta fuera a entrevistar a una figura política y otra del mundo del espectáculo fuera del país. La joven ajustó sus lentes, estaba agradecida, de verdad lo estaba, pero cuando había regresado la última vez encontró a su mejor amiga en medio de telas rotas y lágrimas. Tenía miedo de que Marinette volviera a tener una decaída y ella no estuviera ahí para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Así que caminando sacó su celular y marcó un número.

"Soy yo, voy a ir a verla." Escuchó una voz que le reclamaba no haberle avisado antes. "Sí, pero hay un problema. Me asignaron otro trabajo en el extranjero." La línea se quedó en silencio. "Te espero allá" y Alya colgó. Sabía que aunque no hubiera recibido una respuesta estaría bien. Ella como la súper periodista contaba con un apoyo que muy pocos podían calificar de insuficiente.

Su siguiente llamada fue a Nino, que contento por ella y la gran oportunidad que le esperaba, le aseguró que estaría al pendiente. La joven guardó su celular y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, que la recibieron con un cálido saludo y le permitieron el paso en lo que atendían a los clientes.

La joven subió las escaleras y pronto estuvo en la habitación de su mejor amiga. Entró en pánico cuando vio las telas destrozadas, sin entender porqué siempre que Marinette se dejaba caer en desesperación era por el color rojo y negro, la periodista jamás había tenido el valor de preguntarle directamente qué era lo que la hacía despreciar tanto esa combinación. Alguna vez lo había intentado con una pregunta elusiva y disfrazada, los resultados fueron peor de lo que pensaba y la chica de pelo ondulado había evitado cualquier cosa relacionado a ello, incluso en su mente, asustada de que sus pensamientos en algún momento la traicionaran y le preguntara a la chica de ojos azules "¿Qué te hizo Ladybug?".

Por ahora estaba a salvo, escuchaba el sonido del agua correr y se dispuso a tocar la puerta del baño de la habitación. 15 minutos más tarde, Alya ya había controlado la situación, Marinette estaba acostada abrazando su almohada y lucía tranquila a como la había encontrado en un inicio, 2 tazas de té más tarde todo parecía volver a la normalidad. La chica de pelo negro cerró los ojos y Alya se deshizo de la tela aprovechando la distracción de la joven.

"¿Pasó algo?" Marinette se había levantado y tallaba sus ojos, bajo sus manos cuando su amiga le recriminó que no los tallara o empeoraría el enrojecimiento, mientras caminaba nerviosa por la habitación.

"Sí, algo así" La periodista no era de esas personas que dudaban en contar las cosas, pero esto era un problema, no era ausentarse por pocas horas o pocos días. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado no estaría por un periodo de dos semanas. Se quedó parada frente a la cama de la joven, viéndola con incertidumbre.

"Puedes decírmelo" La chica de ojos oscuros sonrió, ahí estaba la chica decidida de siempre, a veces costaba creer que era así, que la tímida joven que había conocido demostraba ese lado determinado cuando se volvía a alzar de su derrumbe emocional.

"Hay una oportunidad en el trabajo." Susurró con miedo de asustarla. "Aún no la he aceptado."

"Tienes miedo" Dijo sin titubear. "No por ti, por mí. ¡Alya! Estaré bien. Es una grandiosa oportunidad." Se detuvo un momento para respirar. "Sé que hace un rato parecía que no, pero lo estoy superando, estoy aprendiendo a vivir con esto. Dos años parecen mucho desde que…" Se detuvo, aquejumbrada por el suceso que no quería recordar y por no poder contarle a su mejor amiga la verdad de su dolor. "Estaré bien, no volveré a crear ese vestido. No volveré a ver la tela roja con puntos negros, así que no te preocupes." Levantó sus ojos que habían estado en su regazo viendo como sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosas y dejó que sus ojos azules reflejaran su decisión. "No dejes que tu miedo por mí te detenga en la búsqueda de tus sueños. Estaré bien, porque necesito seguir, necesito alcanzar esa redención que en este momento no creo merecer."

Alya estaba por decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

"Hablando de redención ¿eh? Creo que yo soy la experta en el tema, Dejaste la puerta entreabierta Alya. ¿Cómo te va Marinette?" La persona que había hablado desde abajo empezó a subir las escaleras con calma y las otras dos chicas que estaban en la habitación la vieron con fijeza, no creían que apenas hubiera llegado. "¿Por qué esas miradas?" Preguntó la rubia mientras le daba una bolsa a cada una y se sentaba en la cama junto a Marinette. "Sí, sé los detalles." Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que a veces lograba hacer que las otras dos se preguntarán cómo se habían convertido en amigas luego de todos los conflictos que habían pasado.

Si años antes las personas les hubieran dicho que su peor pesadilla de la escuela, acá Chloé Bourgeois, se convertiría en una de sus mejores amigas, Marinette habría olvidado su decencia por un instante para burlarse de semejante atrocidad. Ahora sentadas las 3 juntas en la cama admirando los prendedores y chocolates que la chica rubia les había obsequiado mientras distraía sus mentes con pláticas acerca de las nuevas tendencias y movimientos políticos, Marinette y Alya recordaban que sí, Chloé era de esas personas que conocían bien el término de redención, sabía romperse para volver a alzarse más fuerte. Pero ahora sí se rompía, no estaba sola, las tres podrían resquebrajarse y entre las tres juntaban sus piezas para ir forjando el futuro que querían.

Alya sonrió cuando se despidió de las otras dos, feliz del plan improvisado de la rubia que no había dudado en usar todas sus técnicas para convencer a la joven de pelo negro de aceptar sus ideas. Dejando que Chloé terminara de ayudar a Marinette a empacar para que se fuera a vivir dos semanas con ella a su apartamento, prometiendo dramáticamente que cuidaría de su amiga sacrificando sus vacaciones con la mera condición de que disfrutarían de toda una serie de actividades que tenía agendadas, Alya se fue tranquila, aún preocupada pero con la seguridad de que al menos, sus mejores amigas se tendrían la una a la otra.

La última llamada que la periodista hizo ese día fue a su trabajo, confirmando que tomaría la oportunidad.

Todos necesitaban un poco de redención, incluso un gatito negro de ojos verdes que veía la torre Eiffel de nuevo después de tantos años.


	3. Capítulo 2 Excelentes amigas

¡Yei! Otro capítulo... el 3 será más emocionante y con más respuestas, lo prometo

 **¡MIL GRACIAS A OhHollyHolly y a Forever MK NH** **por sus reviews y seguimiento a esta historia!**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que han agregado a la lista de favoritos y seguir!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 "Excelentes amigas"**

Marinette se despidió de sus padres que la ayudaron a guardar su maleta en el convertible de Chloé, la rubia agradeció a su familia por permitirles "raptar" a su hija por esos días y luego prometió con seriedad, que casi nunca usaba fuera de su trabajo, que la cuidaría. Los padres de la joven de pelo negro asintieron con una sonrisa en sus labios, tal vez esas semanas en un ambiente diferente ayudarían a que su hija se recuperara, era cierto que había ido mejorando, pero a veces parecía que volvería a perder su alegría y ellos no podían ayudarla si no sabían la razón. Así que habían decidido darle todo el amor y apoyo que pudieran.

La joven de pelo negro sonreía sacudiendo su mano en despedida hacia sus padres hasta que ya no los pudo ver. Optando por sentarse bien en su asiento y ajustar su cinturón mientras la rubia conducía con una sonrisa relajada y lentes oscuros. "Algunas cosas no cambian" pensó Marinette al darse cuenta que la rubia seguía con la tendencia de tener ropa de los mejores diseñadores de París, pero que aún así siempre procuraba conjuntarlo con algo que ella le hubiera diseñado, en esta ocasión una pulsera amarilla decoraba su muñeca con elegancia. Era un detalle que la tímida joven nunca dejaba pasar y agradecer. Juntas rieron desafinando canciones que se escuchaban en la radio mientras viajaban por las calles de París.

.-

"Deja tus cosas por aquí, en un momento te ayudo a desempacar." Habló la rubia mientras le ayudaba a dejar una maleta en su pequeña sala comedor del apartamento donde vivía. Sacó su celular y mandó unos cuantos mensajes, probablemente a Alya y Nino asegurándoles que habían llegado con bien. Esos dos siempre se preocupaban demasiado. Ni siquiera porque ambos estaban ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos se olvidaban de checarlas constantemente aunque fuera con simples mensajes, manteniéndolas al tanto del vuelo que Alya estaba por tomar. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó dos vasos de su alacena. "¿Jugo o agua simple?"

"Agua simple" contestó la joven bajando su otra maleta y admirando el apartamento. "¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! ¡Y es muy bonito!"

"No estarías tan sorprendida si hubieras venido a visitarme antes." habló con fingido enojo a la joven mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua y ambas se sentaron en el sillón de la sala que daba hacia la ventana con una hermosa vista de París.

"Tú sabes que no quería incomodarte" susurró después tomar un sorbo de su agua.

"¿Incomodarme? ¿Tú? Te estás dando demasiada importancia Dupain-Cheng." El tono de broma hizo sonreír a Marinette.

"¿Y no la tengo?" se inclinó hacia ella y pestañeó varias veces imitando la cara de ternura que había aprendido de Manon.

"Lo admitiría, pero seguramente se lo contarías a Alya y no quiero aparecer en las noticias a primera hora" Sin dejar de sostener su vaso de jugo en su mano derecha, levantó la izquierda e hizo un deslizamiento por el aire como si descubriera algo con una manta. "¡Gran escándalo! Chloé Bourgeois admite que le importa Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la famosa abogada confiesa en un momento de debilidad. En otras noticias el clima para hoy es…" pero se detuvo cuando su amiga apenas podía contener su risa para no tirar el vaso de agua en sus manos. "Es bueno saber que sí puedes imaginarlo." dijo mientras aún sonriendo chocaron sus vasos levemente en señal de festejo y disfrutaron unos minutos de silencio antes de ponerse a desempacar.

.-

"¿Estás despierta?" preguntó Chloé mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza viendo hacia el techo.

"Lo estoy" susurró su amiga.

"¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?" Hubo un silencio, donde parecía que la otra joven no sabía a qué se refería. "Alya me comentó lo de la tela. A grandes rasgos por supuesto, sin decirme la razón, porque deduzco, no la sabe."

"¿Alya te dijo?" La joven de pelo negro que había estado viendo hacia otro lado al fin se giró para ver a su amiga que aún mantenía la mirada en el techo. Bajó de la cama en la que había estado dormitando, tomó una almohada, se acercó a la cama de su amiga y sin esperar una invitación se recostó a su lado. Cholé no comentó nada del nuevo arreglo para dormir, sólo se movió para que ambas estuvieran cómodas en el mismo colchón. Si Marinette había hecho eso era porque probablemente no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar.

"Mejor dicho la forcé a que me dijera." Y escuchó la risa de la joven que acomodaba su almohada. "Ambas estamos preocupadas, sé que no quieres decirnos, pero si no sabemos qué pasa no podemos hacer mucho." Hizo una pausa. "No tienes que hablar ahora, no tiene que ser mañana, pero sabes que estamos aquí para escuchar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Marinette vió como la rubia se giraba para verla. La joven sabía que era afortunada, tenía dos amigas excepcionales y una familia excepcional. Merecían la verdad, esa realidad que ella aún trataba de convertir en mentira. "Lo sé." Las lágrimas cayeron y ella aceptó los brazos que la rodearon y los susurros que maquillaban el silencio para que ella pudiera desahogarse sin titubear.

.-

Al otro día la rubia de ojos azules talló sus ojos para encontrarse con el desayuno más delicioso y completo que hubiera visto en su vida. Eso era decir mucho porque ella siempre había sido rica, incluso cuando se empezó a labrar un nombre como abogada había logrado ganar sumas de dinero que cualquier novato envidiaría. Pero aquí, viendo cómo una sonriente Marinette brillaba y lo más importante, viendo cómo sus ojos también tenían su brillo particular, Chloé se dejó consentir por la comida casera que tenía la firma de la familia Dupain-Cheng mientras le comentaba a su amiga los planes de ese día. "Alya casi se arrepentiría de haberse ido si probara este pan francés." Dijo para después tomar un trago del jugo de naranja fresco.

"Seguramente" Coincidió la chica de pelo negro. "Deberíamos hacer una pijamada cuando regrese, las tres juntas."

"Por supuesto, estoy planeando un viaje luego de que ella regrese, sólo necesito sus confirmaciones de las fechas." Levantó su vaso una vez más y vio de reojo a la joven que asentía con entusiasmo. "Se ve mucho mejor que ayer, me preguntó si Alya podría darme consejos de qué hace durante los peores momentos." Pensó mientras mordía su labio al ver a su amiga comer su pan con mantequilla. "Por ahora, tendré que hacer lo único que sé hacer a la perfección, distraerla hasta que Alya regrese y podamos solucionar esto juntas de una vez por todas."

.-

La joven de ojos azules subía los escalones que la guiaban a la entrada del gran edificio.

"No olvides que te recogeré a la hora del almuerzo." Gritó la rubia desde su auto.

Marinette sonrió, gritó una afirmación y agitó su mano para despedirse de la chica que la había llevado hasta la puerta de su trabajo. Vio arrancar el carro y un suspiro se escapó. "Chloé no me dejaría sola en el trabajo si pudiera." dijo en voz baja, pero cuando un ligero golpe de su bolsa le hizo saber que la destinada a recibir el mensaje lo había escuchado, la joven agregó. "Vas a tener que ocultarte como aquella ocasión con Alya, pero prometo conseguirte todas las galletas que quieras Tikki." Otro pequeño golpe y la joven entró por las puertas del elegante edificio. Saludó a la recepcionista que le devolvió el saludo y se dispuso a ir a su estación de trabajo, por alguna extraña razón esas dos semanas estaban llenas de diseños nuevos y órdenes de unos cuantos clientes destacados, contrario a lo que muchos harían la joven tomó un gran respiro y se dispuso a superar las expectativas. Hoy se sentía lista para la redención, después de todo, sus amigas estaban ahí para guiarla por el camino correcto.

.-

"¿Cómo está?" Se escuchó desde la pantalla del monitor.

"Bastante bien, ayer lloró en la noche, pero hoy lucía brillante, hasta el desayuno que preparó deslumbraba como si lo hubiera sacado de un cuento de hadas." Dramatizó la rubia que acomodaba papeles que esperaban ser checados en las próximas horas. "¡El pan francés sabía a gloria! ¡Y el omelette!"

"Sólo estás tratando de hacer que me arrepienta de haberme ido." dijo la joven que limpiaba sus lentes con un pañuelo.

"¿Está funcionando?" La rubia veía la pantalla y acomodó su mentón en una mano mientras veía divertida a la periodista que lucía cansada.

"No me tientes Chloé, ha sido un vuelo largo y un día difícil." Suspiró la joven y se puso sus lentes de nuevo.

"Lo noté, debes cubrir esas ojeras, sé que estás preocupada, has sido su amiga más tiempo que yo, pero estoy aquí Alya, concéntrate para que no tengas arrepentimientos. Este viaje es la oportunidad que buscabas." Se detuvo un poco para ver con detenimiento a la joven en la videollamada. "Conseguiste que su jefe le aumentara un poco su carga de trabajo y yo que unos conocidos hicieran pedidos que sólo ella puede hacer. Estará bien, me aseguraré de ello." La periodista bajó su mirada. "Alya." llamó la rubia. "Alya Césaire, un poco de confianza ayudaría." La regañó con una sonrisa, pero su amiga sabía que en el fondo estaba un poco dólida por la implicación.

"Lo sé, pero lamento dejarte todo a ti sola." Levantó su vista de nuevo para asegurarle que confiaba en ella.

"Eso no es problema. Lo sabes. Además ella sólo necesita perdonarse, no sé por qué, o qué, sólo sé que necesita eso. Yo también estaba así hasta que me ayudaron. Déjame devolver el favor." Sus ojos azules mostraban una determinación que Alya reconocía bien cuando la rubia se proponía algo.

"Sólo no se diviertan demasiado sin mí." La periodista sonreía.

"¡Qué mal! Estaba planeando justo eso. Ahora que la voz de la razón del grupo está ausente podemos permitirnos hacer unas cuantas travesuras." La rubia por su parte reía cuando vio a su amiga perder la sonrisa que portaba por una cara de horror.

"¡Chloé! ¡Por favor no! Eres abogada, se supone que las leyes son lo que comes y respiras a diario." Alya se inclinaba hacia el frente como si pudiera atravesar la pantalla y sacudir a la otra para que olvidara sus ideas de diversión.

"Y por eso sé romperlas." Dijo con voz triunfal, cubriendo su boca luego de corroborar que nadie fuera de su despacho la hubiera escuchado. "Nos vemos pronto Alya." Y movió sus dedos en una despedida burlona.

"Sólo espero que recuerdes que no pagaré por tu fianza." La chica de pelo ondulado presionaba el puente de su nariz con tres dedos tratando de no imaginarse esa escena.

"No te preocupes, aparte de ser una excelente abogada, soy rica." Colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y la otra en su cadera viendo con una sonrisa socarrona a su amiga en la pantalla. Bajo sus manos y se acercó a la pantalla. "Estaremos bien, así que sólo preocúpate por tus entrevistas, ve y haznos sentir orgullosas. No quiero tener que fingir que no te conozco por el resto de mi vida si arruinas esta oportunidad."

Inesperadamente Alya empezó a carcajearse. "Osea que todo eso fue para hacer que me despreocupara de todo." Pensó con ternura la periodista. "Tengo dos excelentes amigas." Ella sabía que si Marinette estuviera en esta conversación también estaría apoyando las locas ideas de la rubia para hacer que ella se olvidara de la tensión. "Las veré pronto. Cuídala, pero también cuídate tú. Chloé, gracias."

La rubia amplió su sonrisa y asintió. "Enséñales cómo se hace una entrevista."


	4. Capítulo 3 Un mes

**Advertencia:** A partir de este capítulo hay saltos de tiempo y de acuerdo a lo que han comentado en la serie y sacado en varias wikias, Marinette y Adrien tienen 14 cuando empezaron a ser héroes, otras fuentes mencionan que puede variar entre 13-15, pero por este fic, yo me basaré en la edad de 14 años. Espero que no exista conflicto por eso.

 **¡MIL GRACIAS a Forever MK NH** **por sus reviews y por estar siempre al pendiente!**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que han agregado a la lista de favoritos y dado en seguir a este experimento de fic!** **¡Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos!**

Espero que sigan disfrutando esta nueva actualización de "Dos años", ¡comencemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 "Un mes"**

Marinette caía rendida en la cama se había convertido en suya durante la estancia en el departamento de Chloé luego de 5 días intensos de trabajo y actividades. Había logrado crear 2 diseños completos para llevarlos a su jefe y quedaba esperar su aprobación para comenzar a trabajar con los siguientes.

Sus asistentes, estudiantes de moda que habían logrado entrar como pasantes a la empresa, habían estado maravillados con lo que habían aprendido en tan poco tiempo, procurando siempre dar sus observaciones y hacer preguntas mientras la ayudaban a medir, cortar y coser. Ella hizo una nota de invitarlos a celebrar después de que terminaran con todos los encargos, se merecían una deliciosa comida después de todo el trabajo al que habían sido sometidos y que aún tendrían que soportar con el nuevo ritmo de trabajo que habían adquirido con la presión de tantos proyectos.

Y ella, no podía sonreír más. Cumplidos y felicitaciones por sus creaciones le habían llegado de todos las áreas de trabajo, además de que Chloé siempre tenía algo divertido que contarle o un lugar interesante donde llevarla. Había conocido librerías que no sabía que habían estado cerca todo este tiempo, restaurantes de estilo oriental y occidental, enormes casas que se habían convertido en museos, pero todavía había más por ver, la rubia había mencionado que el fin de semana irían a un concierto en el que Nino participaría como DJ invitado y disfrutarían de un maratón de películas porque un festival de cine ambulante proyectaba en una pantalla al aire libre los grandes clásicos del cine francés.

"Ella de verdad planeó todo. A pesar de que dijo que estaba de vacaciones sigue trabajando y organizando estas salidas." La joven cerró sus ojos y dejó que la sonrisa se ensanchara.

"Marinette, tienes que ponerte pijama antes de dormir." Un sonido de protesta fue su respuesta. "No olvides lavarte los dientes." Y la joven se levantó con movimientos lentos para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió vio a la rubia leer unos papeles en sus manos a la luz de la lámpara de su tocador. "Por cierto, mañana iremos a probar el sushi de un restaurante en el centro. ¿No tienes problemas con el pescado crudo o sí?"

La joven soltó su cabello negro que era más largo que en sus días en la escuela y negó con movimientos que daban clara señal de su cansancio. Se dirigió a su cama y de inmediato se dispuso a dormir. Pero abrió uno de sus ojos y dijo "Espero que unas actividades en tu plan incluyan ejercicio o pensaré que tratas de engordarme."

Ambas rieron y Chloé le aseguró que sería así, que por ahora disfrutara la parte tranquila de sus planes, ya bajarían todas las calorías que habían consumido esos días.

.-

Alya veía con interés una noticia en su celular. "No puede ser." Susurraba a la vez que cubría su boca para que el equipo que estaba llegando a la sala de juntas para discutir la información que tratarían en la entrevista no notara su desconcierto. "Bienvenidos, en unos momentos comenzamos la discusión del enfoque de la entrevista. Denme un momento por favor." Se levantó y saliendo marcó casi por instinto el número de su novio. "Contesta, contesta, contesta."

"¿Bueno? ¿Alya? ¿Todo está bien?" la voz de Nino tenía tintes de pánico y la joven se forzó a respirar para no asustarlo.

"Sí, todo está bien aquí, estamos a punto de ponernos de acuerdo en qué queremos para la entrevista. Pero, Nino, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, es urgente."

"Ok, me estás asustando." La periodista casi podía ver las manos del DJ moverse con nerviosismo.

"No, bueno, no es nada malo… creo." Susurró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Su tono era preocupado.

Alya se armó de valor con un respiro. "Hace dos años, cuando Mari… cuando empezó todo, ¿no recuerdas qué fue de Adrien?"

Sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de la respiración de su novio. "Alya, ¿qué quieres decir?"

.-

Marinette reía de las anécdotas que le contaba la rubia acerca de uno de sus casos, el testigo se negaba a contarle algo o presentarse en la corte y Chloé había decidido que no lo necesitaba, ganando el caso y haciendo que el otro abogado enfadara y el testigo la buscara semanas después para confesar todo.

"No tienes idea de qué tan divertido fue escucharlo sólo para decirle: Ah, oh, sobre ese caso. Ya lo resolví. Adiós." La rubia se deleitaba agregando unos cuantos ingredientes a la pasta mientras Marinette preparaba la carne a su lado, ambas cómodas en el pequeño espacio para maniobrar en la estufa.

"¡Chloé!" La regañaba su amiga y ojos azules giraron para volver a checar la pasta. "No puedes simplemente hacer eso, ¿qué tal si no podía hablar por alguna razón?"

Chloé bufó, "De verdad que no tenía nada nuevo que decirme." Se llevó un poco de salsa a la boca ignorando la mirada enojada de su amiga y le sacó la lengua antes de servir la pasta en un gran tazón. "Eres la defensora de las causas perdidas, Marinette. No todos son tan buenos como crees." La rubia no la miró mientros dijo esas palabras y la chica de pelo negro supuso que debía cambiar de tema antes de recordar cosas que no quería. Hasta que Chloé la interrumpió. "Creo que tengo un album de la escuela por aquí."

Desapareció antes de que Marinette pudiera decir algo y la diseñadora se quedó cuidando la carne y mentalizándose para ver algo que traía a su mente memorias de cuando aún no eran las mejores amigas.

"Estoy viendo esa sonrisa Dupain-Cheng, estás recordando mi oscuro pasado." La rubia tenía dos álbumes de fotos bajo el brazo. "Primero degustemos los platillos, es más fácil tratar de contener el mal genio y las ganas de hablar mal de las personas después de una buena comida."

Marinette rió. "¿Dónde escuchaste eso?" Preguntó, acomodando la carne en dos platos listos para ser saboreado con una porción de verduras asadas.

"¿Eso? Lo saqué de mi infinita sabiduría." Respondió con naturalidad que de nuevo le sacó otra risa a su amiga, donde en esta ocasión, ella se unió también.

La comida fue serena, ambas disfrutaron con calma cada tonalidad de sabor en sus creaciones culinarias y la rubia gritó de emoción cuando la joven sacó del horno ya frío un delicioso pastel que había hecho en agradecimiento.

Cada una con su buena rebanada se sentaron en el cómodo sillón con la hermosa vista, ambos álbums a buena distancia.

"¿Recuerdas cuando peléabamos por Adrien?" Preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia.

"¿Qué si no lo recuerdo?" Marinette no podía contar todas las veces en que ambas habían entrado en conflicto por la atención del rubio, que ajeno a la razón de sus peleas, sólo trataba de mediar entre ellas. "Creo que él nunca entendió por qué peleábamos."

"Creo que él sí sabía de mis sentimientos en ese momento, los tuyos por el contrario, eran más sutiles para él… obvios para el resto del planeta." La chica de pelo negro le dio un codazo a su amiga cuando ella terminó de decir eso, pero rieron, porque honestamente era verdad.

"¿Aún lo quieres?" El susurro de Marinette dejó un cómodo silencio de reflexión.

"No como yo creía. Él es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo desde siempre, lo extraño, aunque nunca conteste mis llamadas o ni siquiera sepa si tengo el número correcto, aunque no sepa donde está, aunque parezca que él se olvidó de todos nosotros." La rubia suspiró y sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su hombro, aceptó el medio abrazo de su amiga y respiró con fuerza. "Él nunca nos dejaría, debe haber una razón."

"Creo que te estoy contagiando un poco de mi actitud de defensora." Ambas sonrieron y la rubia se quedó en silencio mientras era observada por su amiga, hasta que una idea llegó a su mente.

Y como si los objetos que colocó en su regazo tuvieran la respuesta luego de abandonar su pastel a un lado, le mostró las fotos que se habían tomado cuando tenían catorce años. Sonrieron con cada página que pasaba y que mostraba una anécdota que recordar. Siguieron pasando los años con cada página que la rubia daba vuelta y lo que parecía pronto en sus cabezas fue roto cuando notaron que tuvieron que encender la luz para ver el siguiente álbum que aguardaba reflejando los rayos de sol del atardecer.

La rubia rió cuando Marinette terminó su pastel y llevó sus platos a la cocina para volver a sentarse en su lugar esperando ansiosa el siguiente álbum. Rió cuando pasando las páginas llegó a la edad de veinte, señalando a su mejor amigo rubio en una fiesta donde ella había insistido ser Ladybug para variar, pero su risa sonó solitaria en medio de todo el departamento.

Chloé giró para encontrarse con una Marinette viendo la foto como si tuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. La rubia esperó y sólo entró en pánico cuando gotas saladas comenzaron a salpicar el álbum que sostenían entre ellas.

.-

Alya recordaba cuando le había insistido en broma a su mejor amiga sobre la identidad secreta de Chat Noir y tal vez en parte era su tendencia de saber acerca de cualquier tema que la periodista por afición no se decidía a realmente escribir el artículo en su blog sobre las similitudes entre los héroes de cómics y los de su realidad. Adrien Agreste era su amigo, su compañero de clase y el hijo de un famoso diseñador, ¿Pero de verdad era sólo eso? La joven creía que las exageraciones de Marinette no estaban lejos de lo acertado, él era demasiado perfecto. El rubio no sólo era bueno en un consistente número de actitudes, sino que era misterioso y rico. Sabía esgrima, karate, era modelo, sabía chino, ¿ya había mencionado rico igual que cierto vigilante nocturno? De verdad estaba empezando a ser demasiado sospechoso. ¿Podría ser incluso algo más?. "Héroes" dijo luego de que se diera cuenta de que aunque había muchas cosas que lo hacían coincidir con el perfil heroico, Adrien y Chat Noir tenían un aire diferente cuando se presentaban. "O tal vez es una fachada." Sonó la alarma de su celular que había programado para no extenderse demás y la joven se dio cuenta de que había divagado mucho en algo de lo que no tenía pruebas. "Tal vez es demasiado noche y sólo estoy encontrando similitudes absurdas."

La joven periodista sabía que mañana tenía clase y vería a sus amigos. Quizá una pregunta bastaría para encontrar la respuesta.

Adrien lucía como siempre, ajeno a las sospechas de su amiga y compañera de clase. La autora de Ladyblog por el contrario, estaba atenta a todo y a todos, porque había un patrón que se estaba empezando a formar y aún después de tantos años todo seguía sin tener sentido. "Por cuatro años el heroico dúo habían salvado París. Por cuatro años Hawkmoth ha tratado de ¿atacarnos?" La joven periodista no terminó de hilar sus ideas porque como perfecta interrupción, su mejor amiga entró al salón a las prisas, a punto de tropezar y balanceándose milagrosamente, logró llegar a su lado y extenderle una caja de merengues. "Esto trae recuerdos" Pensó con una sonrisa la joven. Pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad de mostrar su gratitud y entusiasmo por el regalo, las clases comenzaban y aunque el primer semestre casi todos estaban reunidos por ser tronco común para todas las carreras, Alya esperaba encontrarse con un rostro nuevo o tal vez familiar que resolviera sus dudas de la identidad de los héroes de una vez por todas.

Nino rara vez se afligía con las preguntas que eran lanzadas hacia él, pero la insistencia de la periodista le hizo hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. "¿Qué me pidió Hawkmoth a cambió de mis poderes como Bubbler?"

Las primeras preguntas importaban, pero el motivo siempre conducía la acción y por consiguiente la reacción. Nino no recordaba con claridad qué es lo que le habían pedido, sólo algo que tenían Ladybug y Chat Noir. Las entrevistas empezaron con él, la siguiente fue Rose, luego Juleka, Ivan, Alix, Nathaniel, fueron algunos de las personas a las que se acercó.

Nadie conocía la respuesta.

Y luego llegaron más preguntas.

"Marinette, ¿nunca has sido akumatizada?" La pregunta fue casual durante cinco minutos de receso al caminar por los pasillos para llegar al siguiente salón.

"No, nunca." Contestó naturalmente con ligero nerviosismo. Pero Alya no quería hacer sentir a su amiga como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, a pesar de que quería preguntar más.

"Oh, ¡qué afortunada!" Dijo con entusiasmo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga antes de despedirse para caminar a su salón. "¿Quién más conozco que no haya sido akumatizado?" En un inicio, la pregunta en su mente era absurda, habían pasado años, años en los que la mitad de París en algún momento había sido un villano. Ni siquiera sabía si la policía o alguien tenía un registro de todos los ataques. "Espera, yo lo tengo." Sacó su celular y notó que misteriosamente su Ladyblog estaba caído, perdido por una falla de un servidor. "Pero, ¿qué pasó?"

Suspiró cansada, tendría que rogar que en el disco duro de respaldo estuviera todo lo que había podido juntar de videos y noticias de los héroes y villanos de París.

Adrien por su parte empezó a notar algo muy curioso. Su Lady hablaba con él sin problemas, empezaba a bajar la guardia cuando sólo eran Chat y ella, corriendo y saltando por los techos de París sin preocupación mientras patrullaban y parecía que sería una noche tranquila. Los ataques frecuentes hacía cuatro años se habían estado reduciendo constantemente con cada año que pasaba y él, ahora de diesiocho años veía a la vida como si todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora lo estuviera preparando para algo mejor. Sólo de vez en cuando su entusiasmo menguaba en ocasiones cuando trataba de llevar la plática para tratar de conocer un poco más de la chica con la que salvaba la hermosa ciudad donde vivían, pero ella firme siempre decía la misma respuesta.

"Pero lo curioso es que cada año parece que tarda más en responder a la pregunta" Pensó el joven que veía su horario con cuidado. "Lila" dijo cuando se encontró con la joven de pelo largo que inmediatamente trató de colgarse de su brazo.

"Adrien, buenos días. ¿Listo para iniciar las clases?" Ojos oliva se posaron en el horario del joven tratando de darle un vistazo.

"Buenos días, sí, listo, ¿y tú?" El rubio estaba incómodo con la cercanía de la chica, sin saber porqué a pesar de los años no lograba acostumbrarse, después de todo, si no era Chloé era la chica que en este momento estaba memorizando sus clases sin que él pudiera arrebatarle la hoja de sus manos sin lucir poco caballeroso. "Pero, hey, debo irme." Tomó la hoja con rapidez, tratando de formar una excusa coherente y dejando a una chica que sonreía coquetamente.

"¡Nos vemos!" La voz entusiasta de Lila llegó a demasiados oídos y pronto Adrien huyó entre sus compañeros, nuevos y conocidos, para alejarse antes de que la chica de pelo castaño y su amiga de la infancia se encontraran con él en el medio. Eso sería fatal.

Ojos esmeralda escanearon el salón, se había encontrado con muchos de sus amigos del colegio y verlos aquí lo entusiasmaba, pero en esta clase en particular veía rostros con los que jamás se había encontrado. Nervioso y consciente de muchas miradas en su forma, caminó lentamente hasta que sus ojos vieron unas coletas que le eran familiares. "¡Marinette!" Dijo con alivio.

La chica levantó sus ojos del cuaderno donde estaba bosquejando su próximo diseño y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro. "Adrien"

El rubio rió, contento que con el pasar de los años ahora pudiera hablar con mayor normalidad con la joven, que aunque aún titubeaba para entrar en confianza, se mostraba dispuesta a mantener una conversación y no huir en el intento. "¿Puedo ocupar este lugar?"

Marinette vio la silla a su lado como si tuviera la respuesta y luego sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de su amigo y asintió enérgicamente. Empezaron con una conversación acerca de sus vacaciones, su elección de carrera y cuando llegaron a los planes, el profesor apareció corriendo por la puerta dispuesto a dar su clase en tiempo récord. El resto de la hora fue usado en apuntes.

Cuando el profesor empezó a explicar acerca de las reglas de la clase, como si no hubieran escuchado sermones similares durante todo el día, Adrien se dio el lujo de dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otro asunto curioso. Ladybug tenía unos bonitos ojos azules que lo hacían pensar en el cielo despejado en un día de verano. Resistiendo la tentación de suspirar como chico enamorado, el joven se preguntó si sería capaz de verdad reconocerla al instante, había pasado mucho tiempo y él estaba seguro de haberse topado con casi medio París sin poder verla sin la máscara. ¿Y si la máscara tenía el poder de confundir al resto para que nadie pudiera reconocer el portador? Realmente era probable si su propio rostro aparecía en muchos espectaculares y comerciales y aún así nadie lograba ligarlo con su álter ego. "De nuevo acabo en círculos." No era como si no hubiera tenido esos pensamientos antes, era que nunca lograba llegar a una conclusión que le ayudara a responder quién era la chica que le había robado el corazón.

Marinette a su lado levantó su mano y pronto el profesor le dio la palabra, él por instinto volteó a verla cuando habló. "¿La regla ocho no tiene excepciones?"

Adrien sonrió, cuenta con Marinette para ser de esas personas que los años habían logrado mostrar su lado determinado y listo para la acción, su atención a las clases era excelente, su currículum amplio, sólo sus faltas e increíbles excusas eran la única mancha en su impecable presentación y ahora estaba centrada en lo que él debería también estar poniendo atención. "Determinación" pensó el joven cuando veía que la joven con sus ojos azules que le traían nostalgia por alguna razón, asentía ante algo que el profesor decía. El rubio estuvo por suspirar de nuevo, se contuvo, porque la dulce y tierna Marinette, la ahora dulce y determinada joven que estaba buscando abrirse campo en el mundo del diseño, no era Ladybug y Adrien se recriminó el resto del día, por haber pensado por un segundo "Sería genial que ella fuera Ladybug, que ella fuera mi Lady." Porque Marinette era su amiga, una de sus pocos y verdaderos amigos, y su Lady, ni ella, merecía que estuviera deseando que una fuera la otra.

La chica de pelo negro se sentía nerviosa, a punto de tropezar con sus palabras cuando sintió la mirada de quien aún hacía saltar su corazón, trató de poner atención a la respuesta del profesor y se reprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía a nadie más para preguntar con calma lo que le acaban de responder. "Adrien sabría" pensó ella con más nervios. Asintió cuando el profesor terminó de hablar y fingió mantener la compostura a pesar de que aún sentía los ojos esmeraldas sobre ella. Dejó de sentir la sensación de ser observada y girando levemente notó que aunque Adrien tenía su vista fija en ella, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. "Aprovecharé para verlo un poco" Contenta con esta oportunidad, pronto su ánimo decreció cuando cayó en la idea que él no la estaba viendo y ella sola se hizo la ilusión de que tal vez, Adrien Agreste al fin la veía a ella, a la chica torpe que conocía desde hace unos años. Suspiró cansada, el agotamiento del primer día lleno de reglas y presentaciones y de otro año que parecía destruir su ilusión romántica en sólo una hora.

Un golpe desde su bolsa, la hizo reaccionar, sonriendo cuando el profesor se despidió, corriendo y saliendo por la puerta como había llegado. Tikki estaba preocupada por ella y ella no podía dejar que el inicio de un maravilloso año se viera afectado por algo que poco a poco ya estaba logrando dejar atrás.

"Él, tal vez…" La idea se le hizo dolorosa y no terminó su pensamiento. "Debe ser el cansancio" Negó con su cabeza y vio que Adrien se acercaba para despedirse con una sonrisa culpable que le sacó una sonrisa a ella, porque le parecía conocida de sus patrullajes nocturnos.

"Marinette, ¿tienes apuntes de esta primera clase?" El rubio lucía culpable, enojado consigo mismo de tener que pedir apuntes el primer día, pero la sonrisa de su amiga lo tranquilizó.

"No están completos." Admitió también culpable, pero se los extendió al rubio que prometió regresárselos en unos minutos. Ninguno tenía una clase en la siguiente hora y salieron para ver si lograban coincidir con alguien más. "Esa sonrisa, la he visto…" Marinette recordó la sonrisa pícara de su compañero, ampliando su propia sonrisa a pesar de olvidar a la persona que caminaba a su lado por un momento. "¿Chat Noir estará asistiendo a la universidad?" La sola idea hizo que cubriera su boca para reírse de su imagen mental. Su gatito haciendo bromas en el salón de clases y usando juegos de palabras en cada ocasión. Adrien le preguntó qué pasaba y ella volvió al presente. Su héroe favorito tendría que esperar, porque cierto rubio le estaba brindando su atención y ella quería disfrutar la ilusión de que sólo estaban ellos dos un poco más.

Se encontraron con Rose y Juleka, y juntos rieron cuando Rose insistía que la química definitivamente era su camino, mientras Juleka le recordaba que no sería un camino fácil pero que todos lo animarían, la pequeña rubia sólo bufaba, porque confiaba en que lograría crear la fragancia perfecta. Adrien y Marinette sonrieron incómodos recordando cierto incidente con Princess Fragance.

Se despidieron, cada quien se dirigió a un edificio diferente y pronto la chica de pelo negro dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el cielo. "Tikki" susurró cuando se hubo asegurado que nadie en las cercanías pudiera escucharla y abriendo su bolso que se había convertido en el medio de transporte de la kwami, se escondió en una de las aulas vacías.

Tikki salió de su escondite con su sonrisa siempre presente, llena de optimismo y lista para escuchar a la portadora del miraculous.

"Mmmm… estaba pensando" Marinette jugueteaba con sus coletas, sentía la mirada serena de su pequeña amiga fija en ella. "Sobre Chat y yo bueno…"

La sonrisa de la kwami se ensanchó, se daba una idea de lo que le preguntarían, aunque los ataques de Hawkmoth habían disminuido, la eficacia de los mismos había aumentado. Habían pasado veces en que la derrota parecía encontrarlos si cometían el mínimo error. Así que sí, sabía que la pregunta aparecería, era cuestión de tiempo y parecía que hoy era el día. "¿Si?" Presionó un poco a su elegida.

"¿Algún día podré decirle quién soy?" Soltó la pregunta en un sólo suspiró y esperó con la vista fija en la kwami que había existido desde el inicio de todo.

Tikki pareció dudar un poco, pero sus ojos recuperaron su brillo y asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa. "Si tú crees que es la mejor decisión, entonces sí, creo que podrás decirle quién eres."

Marinette sonrió, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón al recibir la respuesta.

"Además tú y yo sabemos que Chat Noir es alguien de confianza, y su kwami también." Tikki parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea, usando esas palabras para reforzar la respuesta que aún estaba siendo procesada por la joven.

"Lo sé." Dijo como respuesta mientras sus pensamientos se encaminaron hacia su compañero y amigo, él que siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano con cualquier plan, no importa lo loco o raro que fuera. Marinette sonrió. "Tal vez no se lo diga hoy, pero pronto."

Tikki asintió y regresó a su escondite, acompañando a la actual Ladybug en su camino hacia la última clase del día.

.-

"Tal vez estoy equivocada" Decía la periodista luego de haber terminado sus tareas del día, había optado por recostarse en el diván de la habitación del hotel y analizar todo lo que había dado por sentado. "Estaba preocupada, por Marinette, por la ciudad, todo el caos." Suspiró con cansancio, como si sólo recordar volviera a cargar el peso de la tensión esos días. "Lo olvidé y sólo pensé que sería más fácil aceptar y no cuestionar."

"No fuiste la única Alya, todos preferimos curar nuestras heridas y olvidamos lo importante." La voz de Nino por el altavoz del celular sonaba tan cansada como la de ella.

"Adrien, Marinette, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth… hay alguien más que sabe toda la historia." Alya veía las fotos con cautela, hasta que encontró un patrón. "Hay alguien que no nos dejó indagar."

"¿Alya?" Nino se sentía confundido, sabía que su novia había encontrado algo. "¿Quién podría hacer algo?"

"Hawkmoth" Susurró como si hablara con el villano frente a frente. "Él podría habernos hecho olvidar"

"¿Pero cómo puedes probarlo? No sabemos quién es, no sabemos si aún existe y si lo encuentras, ¿qué harás Alya?" La voz del DJ demostraba su preocupación, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su novia y a la vez tratando de buscar una forma de ayudar.

"Nino, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?" La pregunta que sonaba más a hecho sólo hizo que su novio suspirara, tal vez no entendía que red se estaba conectando en la mente de la periodista, pero ella estaba pidiendo un favor y si eso ayudaba, él lo haría.

"¿De verdad necesitas preguntar?"

.-

Hoy era el día, Ladybug saltó hacia la torre de París hasta llegar a un cómodo lugar que le permitiera observar la ciudad que era su hogar. Contempló las luces y la figura oscura que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ella.

"Buenas noches Chat Noir" dijo ella cuando el héroe aterrizó a su lado, balanceándose en su bastón antes de acomodarse en una barra de metal a su lado.

"Buenas noches my Lady" Respondió él con naturalidad y una exagerada reverencia.

Ladybug sonrió, optando por alargar su plática antes de que soltará la pregunta que había estado meditando desde el primer día. "¿Qué tal la universidad?"

Chat rió, feliz por la inesperada pregunta y que ella recordara que él se había quejado recientemente de la enorme cantidad de trabajo. "Han sido días complicados pero llenos de nuevas posibilidades. La física sigue siendo mi materia preferida." Comentó con un guiñó cuando recordó que su compañera de batallas había mencionado que no le envidiaba tomar tantos cursos de esa materia.

La chica bufó, molesta en broma por ese comentario. Pero tranquila al saber que su compañero parecía feliz. "¿No tienes tareas que completar?" La pregunta fue usada con un ligero toque de humor que por suerte Chat no se tomó a mal.

"Ya las he completado my Lady, preferí no tener ningún pendiente para poder disfrutar esta hermosa noche a tu lado." La sonrisa pícara le sacó una risa a la joven.

"¡Vaya! No esperaba que fueras tan responsable." El tono de broma continuaba en la voz de la joven que dirigía su vista por las calles llenas de luces en búsqueda de alguna disrupción.

"Siempre he sido responsable." Alegó el chico con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio a su compañera ponerse de pie, él listo para saltar en cuanto ella lo hiciera se sorprendió al verla disminuir la distancia.

"Chat Noir" Dijo ella con tal seriedad que su compañero temió lo peor. "Los ataques de Hawkmoth han llegado al punto de ser casi inexistentes, pero no por eso podemos confiarnos. La desesperación por el poder de ese villano está llegando a un límite peligroso. Por eso ahora, te propongo algo, algo en lo que he estado meditando por mucho tiempo, desde el primer día de universidad, desde hace dos años." La sonrisa culpable de la joven hizo que el joven contuviera la respiración.

"¿De qué se trata esa propuesta tuya?" Su tono era juguetón, pero su sonrisa era apenas un fantasma de la que siempre mostraba, alerta y dispuesto a pelear o convencer a su Lady si planeaba algo extremo, se irguió tomando una gran bocada de aire esperando.

"En el teatro abandonado cerca del río Sena a la misma hora de nuestro patrullaje, dentro de un mes, quiero que nos reunamos para mostrarte a la joven torpe detrás de la máscara. ¿Me mostrarías ese día tu verdadera identidad?" Había un brillo de esperanza en los ojos azules y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, por mucho tiempo Chat Noir no había podido ver a Ladybug insegura, pero ahí estaba, dulce y temerosa de su respuesta.

El rubio sonrió, aún tratando de procesar que la chica que siempre había esperado conocer al fin se revelaría ante él y que ella temía su reacción. "Me encantaría Ladybug." Lo dijo con seriedad, con ternura y con la confianza que esperaba pudiera transferirle a la joven, porque no había manera de que la chica bajo la máscara fuera otra cosa que no fuera maravillosa.

"Dentro de un mes" susurró ella para confirmar.

"Un mes" asintió el chico antes de ver a la joven saltar por los tejados empezando el patrullaje. "Un largo mes" agregó para sus adentros con una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar esa noche.

.-

En un inicio estaba molesta porque el guardaespaldas simplemente había dejado pasar a quien sea que estuviera afuera esperando a que ella les abriera y los recibiera. Natalie procuraba que su rostro no delatara sus emociones, siempre al pendiente de que los detalles estuvieran a la perfección y que todo fuera según lo planeado, por eso cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión de los Agreste no pudo ocultar su reacción. Ella no había planeado ver en las puertas al joven que después de tantos años ya podría ser considerado todo un hombre con sus ojos verdes y sonrisa serena.

"Natalie" dijo en forma de saludo cuando la asistente no reaccionaba. La vio cerrar la boca que no se había percatado que había abierto con la sorpresa. "¿Está mi padre?" La mujer asintió mecánicamente. "Necesito hablar con él, si es posible." El joven titubeó un poco pero había dicho las palabras y parecía tenso por la posible respuesta.

La mujer de pelo negro ni siquiera checó el horario de su jefe, optando por caminar directo a la oficina donde sabía que él estaría ahogándose en trabajo. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que Adrien daba un paso a un lado para dejar ver a una mujer que ella sólo había visto en pinturas.

Nadie podía culparla por haberse desmayado de la impresión.


	5. Capítulo 4 Maratón

¿Ya sé qué estoy haciendo? No, aún no lo sé, pero igual espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia.

¡MIL GRACIAS a **Forever MK NH** por sus reviews y amables palabras!

¡Gracias a todos los que han agregado a la lista de favoritos y dado en seguir a esta historia!

Disculpen la tardanza, estuve dándome de topes porque este episodio es la antesala para el evento... y ahora no estoy segura si manejé todo bien, pero por ahora, agradezco su paciencia y disfruten del capítulo 4.

 **Advertencia:** De nuevo, muchos saltos de tiempo...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 "Maratón"**

El primer paso estaba hecho, aunque Marinette se recriminaba su falta de decisión y que tuviera que esperar todo ese tiempo, todos esos días en esos dos años para decidirse. Pero lo había conseguido. Luego del silencio del villano de París, la joven sentía el frío subir por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, como si el aliento helado de un invierno que estaba por llegar le estuviera advirtiendo algo. Habían pasado seis meses sin ataques y esos seis meses de paz hicieron que Marinette no cayera en la falsa sensación de seguridad que el resto de París sentía. Todo lo contrario. Ladybug sabía que Hawkmoth era paciente, tantos años le habían enseñado a esperar, y en cualquier momento, el ataque final estaría por llegar.

"¡Buenos días Marinette!" La voz de su mejor amiga sacó a la joven de pelo negro de sus pensamientos poco alentadores.

"¡Alya! Buenos días" Correspondió el saludo la joven, bajando su velocidad en su camino a la escuela y esperando a que la chica de pelo ondulado la alcanzara.

"¿Lista para otro día en la universidad? Te ves pálida" La preocupación de Alya era genuina y Marinette sonrió para tranquilizarla.

"Sí, aunque estoy llena de proyectos estos días."

Alya rió. "Pero nuestra futura gran diseñadora de modas tiene que acostumbrarse al ajetreo" Un ligero empujón bastó para que la chica de ojos azules girara sus ojos y riera.

"Tienes razón, debería acostumbrarme." Suspiro con una sonrisa cansada.

La chica se quitó su lentes limpiándolos mientras pensaba en qué hacer para animar a su amiga, pero recordó algo y procedió a cambiar de tema, tal vez un poco de misterio y noticias la ayudaría a distraerse. "¿Recuerdas que te conté que alguien saboteó el Ladyblog y tuve un montón de problemas al inicio de la universidad?" Alya volvió a ponerse sus lentes y veía en dirección a su escuela.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" Marinette se había sentido mal por su amiga, ella de verdad admiraba a Ladybug, pero por otro, suspiraba aliviada de que no hubiera tanta evidencia de ella en el internet. Las teorías en el foro del Ladyblog se estaban volviendo más locas y otras mucho más cerca de la realidad de lo que le gustaría admitir. "¿Alguna novedad luego de todo este tiempo?"

El blog de noticias había desaparecido con toda la valiosa evidencia y Alya era la más enojada, convencida de que algún villano había querido derrocar todas las pruebas de heroismo de los dos héroes de París. Hubo un escándalo en la internet, teorías, críticas y uno que otro conflicto que hizo que la periodista bufara molesta más de una vez, pero los estudios y su trabajo de medio tiempo en un periódico hizo que pronto no comentara del incidente. "En realidad, siempre he tenido un gran backup de mis archivos, luego de mucho tiempo he terminado de organizarlos."

La joven rió nerviosa pensando "típico de Alya, siempre preparada" mientras esperaba que su amiga continuara.

"Ladybug tiene pelo negro y ojos azules." Comentó sin dudar, deteniendo su caminar cuando vio que su amiga se detuvo a su lado.

La chica cerró sus ojos azules esperando el golpe y próximos reclamos cuando sintió que su amiga se acercaba.

"¿Sabes qué significa eso?" La voz de Alya era suave, no sonaba enojada sólo curiosa.

Marinette abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de su mejor amiga en todo su esplendor dándole luz a sus ojos claros que parecían brillar de emoción.

"Ella me recordó un poco a ti." Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y lo apretaba un poco. "Así que sé que estarás bien, en eso te pareces a ella, no sólo en esos rasgos físicos, también tienes una gran determinación."

Ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y las palabras que se había prometido no decirselas a nadie más que a su compañero de combate casi salen de sus labios. "Soy yo, Alya, yo soy Ladybug" Pero el fugaz pasar del pelo rubio le hizo detenerse de pronunciarlas. Marinette casi vuelve a caer enamorada de Adrien al salvarla de hablar a pesar de que su primer pensamiento fue dirigido hacia otro rubio.

"¡Marinette! ¡Alya!" El rubio sólo hizo un ademán de manos antes de volver a correr en dirección al edificio de ingeniería.

"También deberíamos correr." Comentó Alya mientras devolvía el saludo a su compañero.

"Tienes razón." Rió agradecida la chica empezando a caminar con prisa al lado de su mejor amiga.

.-

Chloé Bourgeois había empezado la universidad como el resto de su generación, su actitud no había cambiado casi nada a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amigo de la infancia y de muchas otras personas. Sabrina a su lado sólo asentía sin levantar su rostro cuando la rubia le preguntaba sobre donde sería su siguiente clase. Pero hubo un cambio, la pelirroja se detuvo.

"Chloé, somos amigas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó de repente la joven.

"Claro" respondió sin dudar la joven, como si fuera bastante obvia la respuesta. "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" El tono no era nada feliz, la joven no le gustaba ser cuestionada.

"Yo…" La chica de ojos verdes parecía a punto de llorar y la rubia se empezó a tensar. "Tengo que irme."

"¡Sabrina!" gritó la rubia con enojo, pero la chica ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela. Enojada, la joven entrecerró sus ojos azules mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de su amiga. "¡Contesta!" Gritó cuando empezó a sonar el anuncio del buzón de voz.

Todos quedaron perplejos, estudiantes que conocían a las dos chicas lo tomaron como una ocurrencia más pero otros empezaron a correr el rumor.

Y al otro día, Sabrina Raincomprix no asistió a la universidad, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente.

Una semana pasó y Chloé por fin se decidió a buscarla a su casa, sólo recibió una carta y el anuncio de que los Raincomprix se habían mudado a otra ciudad. La rubia ese día no fue a la universidad, paseando en su habitación aventando prendan por todos lados en un intento por evadir sus emociones hasta que se decidió a abrir la carta.

Era una despedida llena de sentimientos que por un momento la joven de ojos azules no pudo entender. Faltó otro día de clases y Adrien pronto apareció en la puerta de su habitación con macarons para compartir. Leyó la carta cuando una silenciosa Chloé se la extendió y el joven sólo dejó la carta en la cama y procedió a darle un abrazo a su amiga de la infancia. "No sólo fue tu culpa, también fue de ella. No es el final, Chloé. Aún puedes hacer algo."

La voz de su mejor amigo le hizo levantar la vista mientras daba por terminado el abrazo. Decidida marcó una vez más el número de su amiga, sin éxito. Procedió a escribir un mensaje con una sola línea. "Lo siento."

Los siguientes días, Chloé parecía ser la misma de siempre con su actitud superior, se acostumbró a estar sola y de vez en cuando ser visitada por Adrien en alguna hora libre de la universidad en la que coincidieran. La joven aún no entendía muchas cosas, la carta, Sabrina y todas las personas con las que había convivido en algún punto. Todo le parecía un recordatorio de todo lo que había hecho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la culpa de quien sabe que estaba equivocado. Durante los siguientes días vivió todo como si sólo fueran imágenes borrosas. Incluso sus compras compulsivas se detuvieron y su padre empezó a darle regalos sin razón, preocupado por el silencio que rodeaba a su hija cada vez que la veía.

Llegó el día en que Chloé Bourgeois no parecía ser la de siempre. Marinette que siempre evitaba a la joven cuando la veía pasar esa ocasión se detuvo al ver a la joven con la vista perdida en el celular con la pantalla bloqueada sentada en una de las bancas del patio de la universidad. "¿Chloé?" preguntó sin saber si debería interrumpirla.

"Marinette" la rubia levantó la vista y asintió en forma de saludo para volver a bajar la vista.

Insegura y arrepintiéndose de las palabras que estaba por decir sugirió. "Alya y yo vamos a hacer un maratón de películas, ¿quieres venir?"

Inesperadamente la joven volvió a levantar la vista, pestañeando como si esperara que Marinette estuviera por desaparecer ante sus ojos y tan confundida como estaba sólo alcanzó a decir: "¿Sí?"

La chica de pelo negro asintió y se preguntó cómo le explicaría a Alya que Chloé Bourgeois iría con ellas a ver un maratón de películas.

La cara de la periodista no tenía precio, Marinette resistió la tentación de reír y optó por simplemente guiar a la chica pelo ondulado al sofá, dejando que la rubia estuviera cómoda en el sillón comiendo una galleta con tranquilidad.

"Puedo explicarlo" susurró la joven mientras dejaba una bandeja de croissants para pedir las paces a su mejor amiga.

"Supongo que debe ser una muy buena explicación." Respondió en susurro también, pero se encogió de hombros y tomando el control permitió que comenzara la película.

En medio de una escena cómica, Chloé inesperadamente rió a carcajadas, detuvo su risa y algo más inesperado sucedió, se disculpó por armar un escándalo y Alya resistió la tentación de grabar ese momento para la posteridad.

"No pensé que esa abogada pudiera lograr ganar el caso." Comentó la rubia cuando hubieran terminado de ver la segunda película de la saga. "O que siquiera hubiera llegado a proponer una ley."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó genuinamente curiosa Marinette.

Chloé sólo señaló su cabello y se encogió de hombros antes de tomar un pedazo de croissant.

Alya y Marinette cruzaron miradas como tratando de leer la mente de la otra, pareció que se entendieron porque ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué estás estudiando?"

La rubia masticó calmadamente, como si analizara la respuesta correcta. "Leyes" Dijo al fin.

Nuevamente miradas se cruzaron y ambas amigas se sintieron mal porque no sabían qué carrera había decidido seguir la que podría haberse considerado su némesis en anteriores años.

"Eso suena…" Marinette trató de comentar sin mucho éxito.

"Aburrido, lo sé" La sonrisa de Chloé parecía apenada. "No estaba segura de mi elección, pero me gustan los héroes y cuando era niña veía a esas personas que defendían a otros en la corte y parecía tan genial."

Las otras dos chicas en la habitación contuvieron la respiración por un momento.

"¡Eso es fantástico!" Alya comentó, recordando que Chloé era también fan de Ladybug y que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que se entendieran.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó dudosa la joven mirando el restante croissant en su plato.

"¡Sin duda lo es!" Esta vez fue la chica de pelo negro quien habló, una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Fueron interrumpidas cuando sonó un celular y Chloé procedió a despedirse.

"La próxima semana veremos todas las de 'Misión imposible'" Habló la periodista mientras checaba su celular asegurándose que sus hermanos no hubieran ocasionado problemas en su ausencia.

"Será día de tarta de frambuesa." Tentó Marinette aún más a la rubia que parecía indecisa por la vaga invitación. "Y macarons" agregó con una sonrisa.

Ante eso, la rubia asintió. "Supongo que tendré que venir." Dijo con una sonrisa que era marca Bourgeois. "Por los macarons"

Las tres rieron y se despidieron.

"Debo admitir que esperaba algo peor." Comentó Alya cuando Chloé ya se hubiera subido al coche que vino a recogerla a casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

"Debo admitir que yo también." Rió Marinette, contenta de ver un lado inesperado de su compañera de clases desde hacía años. Pero regresaron a la sala y continuaron su maratón, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

.-

"¿Vas a algún lado?" Chloé se detuvo cuando escuchó la pregunta de su amigo, Adrien la veía con su sonrisa de siempre y ella sólo pudo corresponder con una propia.

"Maratón." Fue su respuesta antes de despedirse del rubio que la veía alejarse tranquilo luego de toda la odisea que hubiera pasado hace medio año. Pero la joven se detuvo. "¿Quieres venir?"

Adrien meditó un poco la pregunta, quería ir pero tenía una clase en la tarde. "No puedo."

Y como la mala influencia que era la rubia, se regresó, lo jaló del brazo y sin darle oportunidad dijo "Por una clase que faltes no pasará nada."

"Pero" objetó el rubio

"Habrá tartaletas de fresa y pan de la exclusiva panadería de los Dupain-Cheng."

Y el modelo favorito de París ya no supo qué pretexto usar.

Sintiéndose mal por dejar sus deberes académicos y nervioso porque seguramente era una reunión de chicas y él no estaba oficialmente invitado a pesar de tener una buena relación de amistad con todas, Adrien se encontró frente a la puerta de la panadería. Sonó su celular y saltando checó el mensaje en lo que Chloé procedía a entrar con naturalidad, saludando con cortesía y una gran sonrisa a los padres de Marinette. "Se cancelan las clases y actividades de los colegios cercanos por una emergencia en el Trocadéro, se les recomienda a todos los ciudadanos resguardarse." Nervioso por una nueva razón que nada tenía que ver con un maratón de películas, el rubio entró deteniendo a Chloé antes de que entrara por la puerta que conducía a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. "Chloé, tengo que irme." Se detuvo un poco. "Buenas tardes, señor Dupain, señora Cheng. Lo siento, de verdad tengo que irme." Y se despidió con un ademán saliendo por la puerta con gran velocidad.

La rubia suspiró, ya lo convencería otro día, pero al volver intentar a entrar a la casa, Marinette salió por la puerta que conectaba a la panadería, ofreciendo disculpas y una explicación poco entendible acerca de que olvidó un proyecto en el colegio. "¡Marinette!" Alcanzó a decir la joven antes de perder a su compañera por las calles de París. Insegura de qué hacer se quedó viendo las repisas llenas de pan, evitando la mirada tranquila de los panaderos más famosos de París.

"¿Chloé?" Alya se asomó por la puerta, algo intrigada por el silencio que reinaba. "¿y Marinette?"

Sabine Cheng fue quien respondió. "Comentó que olvidó un proyecto en la universidad."

"Oh" La chica de pelo ondulado asintió y agradeció a la madre de su mejor amiga la explicación. "¿Se fue demasiado rápido?" Preguntó en broma la joven al ver a la otra sin intenciones de moverse.

La rubia asintió, sin idea de qué hacer ahora que sus planes de distracción estaban deshechos.

"Al parecer hay un ataque de un akuma." Comentó la periodista, que revisaba su celular y se disponía a abandonar la panadería para llegar al lugar de los hechos.

"..." El silencio de la reciente integrante del maratón de películas hizo que Alya detuviera sus pasos.

"¿Chloé?" Preguntó por segunda ocasión.

La rubia parecía sólo ser capaz de ver sus pies, apretando su bolsa con sus manos al grado de que sus nudillos se veían blancos.

Alya suspiró, quería correr hacia el ataque y grabar la victoria de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero supuso que tendría que cambiar de planes. "¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver cómo purifican el akuma?"

Chloé levantó la vista y asintió dudosa.

"¡Vamos! Tengo un casco de reserva." Se despidió por las dos de los padres de Marinette y procedió a jalar a Chloé que sólo hizo un ademán de despedida ante la atónita pareja que los veía con curiosidad.

.-

Chloé llevaba formando una interesante relación con las dos jóvenes que ahora bien podría considerar amigas. "Amigas de verdad" agregó mentalmente cuando sostenía una película en sus manos para proceder a guardarla y ver a Marinette y a Alya correr. Una cabeza rubia al fondo entraba al edificio por el que ella no acostumbraba moverse. "Adrien" susurró ella como si el joven pudiera escucharla. Sonriendo mientras corría y saludaba a sus antiguos compañeros de clases y apresurarse a hacer una caminata rápida al lado de sus amigas, comentó. "Deberíamos invitar a Adrien al maratón de hoy."

Alya sonrió, gritando su afirmativa cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio administrativo.

Marinette que seguía caminando rápido, pero con cara preocupada. Asintió mientras veía al frente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la rubia cuando vio la confusión y angustia en el rostro de la joven de pelo negro.

Marinette se detuvo de golpe y Chloé tardó un poco en detenerse, pero no tuvo tiempo de detenerse a preguntar qué pasaba, vio el reloj al fondo del pasillo y tomó la mano de la otra joven. La rubia arrastró a su amiga hacia la clase que por suerte tomaban juntas y buscó un lugar al fondo. La chica de pelo negro no reaccionó hasta que un papel fue deslizado en su asiento. "¿Quieres hablar?" Leyó en voz baja para ver a la joven de ojos azules con la mirada al frente, fingiendo tomar notas.

El profesor siguió hablando acerca de los derechos de autor y pronto la joven decidió enfocarse, no sin antes responder.

"Estoy bien, sólo algo estresada por todos los proyectos, pero podemos hablar en el maratón." Escribió con letra apresurada para pasárselo a la rubia y susurrar un gracias. "Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que Chloé se preocuparía así por mí." Pensó la joven que, después de corroborar que la joven estuviera satisfecha con su respuesta, procedió a poner atención.

.-

Ese día Ladybug no usaba su traje normal, había optado por usar un hermoso vestido con el mismo tema de su traje de superhéroe, roja la tela y negro el color de los adornos que daban el toque de catarina al atuendo.

Marinette pasaba sus manos por el vestido cuando se lo probó, era su mejor creación hasta ahora, contenta con las figuras circulares negras que resaltaban el rojo. Se colocó su antifaz que tenía el mismo tema del vestido y le mostró a Tikki su creación dando una vuelta frente al espejo. Se transformó en Ladybug y se fue al sitio de reunión, hoy le diría a su gatito quién era.

Se balanceaba por los edificios de París y como habían acordado esperó en el teatro abandonado por el que acostumbraban pasar cuando patrullaban, entró por la puerta que se abría con apenas un empujón y permitió a Tikki deshacer la transformación. La joven se sentó en la orilla de un escenario abandonado a esperar.


	6. Capítulo 5 Revelaciones

Espero que esto sea entendible, todo en mi cabeza se veía como una película de acción, pero no estoy segura de que lo vean de la misma forma jajaja

Un breve recordatorio: sigo la línea de la primera temporada, es probable que este fic sea muy diferente de la segunda, porque a parte de no haberla visto, he hecho mis propias modificaciones hacia algunas cuestiones que verán en el capítulo.

¡Mil gracias a **Day** por su review!

 **Day** : Lamento haberme tardado tanto en este capítulo, pero aquí está, espero que haya valido toda la espera D:

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!

Vamos a la mitad de este fic y es hora de desvelar el misterio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 "Revelaciones"**

Un salto hacia atrás y Marinette agradeció que sus reflejos le hubieran evitado terminar igual de destrozada que el lugar del escenario donde había estado sentada hace unos segundos aguardando la llegada de su compañero. Otro ataque y ella no dudó en lanzarse hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Tres sombras aparecieron y la joven supuso que no había mejor momento que ahora para su transformación.

Tikki asintió y pronto Ladybug hizo aparición, escondiéndose mientras las sombras buscaban en todo el escenario, aventando cortinas e incendiando pedazos inmovibles de madera.

"Tres enemigos" pensó la joven mientras se aseguraba de no ver más hombres de lo que las sombras delataban. "O alguien que puede manipular…" Su pensamiento se cortó cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y se encontró con una espada y cara a cara con un enemigo. "El enemigo" se corrigió la joven con sorpresa.

Las sombras se mostraron al fin y Ladybug se fijó en que los ciudadanos akumatizados tenían movimientos erráticos como si dudaran de ellos mismos.

"No los puede controlar totalmente." Su conclusión se probó cierta cuando una bola de fuego rozó su brazo y la joven tuvo que saltar lejos de los villanos. "Creo que has aprendido nuevos trucos, Hawkmoth" Comentó la joven al ver al villano sosteniendo una espada. "Aunque no pensé que te mostrarías." Una madera fue lanzada hacia ella y prontamente Ladybug buscó refugio en la parte alta del escenario, escondiéndose entre las escenografías que aún se mantenían fijas listas para deslizarse al escenario luego de tantos años. "Normalmente es una persona akumatizada a la vez… debió prepararse durante mucho tiempo para lograr controlar a tres a la vez."

Ladybug comenzó a sentirse como su primer día como heroína de París, insegura y con el miedo subiendo por sus piernas paralizándolas cuando los sonidos de pasos se acercaban cada vez más hacia ella. Sus puños se cerraron y concentró su mente en su respiración. No podía fallar aquí y definitivamente no podía fallarle a París ahora.

La pierna de uno de los hombres estuvo a la vista y la joven comenzó su contraataque, deslizando una de las cuerdas logró atarla y de un momento a otro el hombre quedó colgando cerca del suelo del escenario, sujeto totalmente de los brazos y piernas, los otros dos sólo veían como se retorcía.

"Uno menos," pensó la joven al ver que había logrado atar al que demostraba una fuerza descomunal, "El problema es el de fuego y el otro no parece mostrar su poder aún." Saltando sigilosamente la joven tomó la decisión de ir por quien aún no mostraba su poder. "Oh no"

El hombre atado empezó a dejar de forcejear y los otros dos redujeron sus movimientos erráticos de los brazos, la risa de Hawkmoth resonó por todo el escenario y la joven tembló por el efecto del sonido en el lugar abandonado.

Una bola de fuego rozó su costado y Ladybug resbaló al esquivar la segunda, chocando entre las maderas y agradeciendo la resistencia de su traje terminó en un salto entre las butacas desgastadas. Corrió entre las filas evitando el fuego que se extendía con cada ataque. Y aplausos resonaron en el lugar cuando la joven ya no parecía encontrar una salida. "¡Bravo!" se escuchó entre los palcos, "¡ha sido una excelente obra, Ladybug! Pero creo que es hora del acto final."

Ojos azules voltearon hacia donde aún resonaban las palabras y encontrando un palco en buen estado, lanzó su yoyo y saltó para evitar las flamas. "Tienes razón, es hora del acto final, donde el bien triunfa y el mal es derrotado." La confianza con la que habló hizo que el villano sentado en su butaca como si sólo fuera un espectador, se pusiera de pie.

"Ya veremos." La espada en su mano no tardó en ser dispuesta en modo de combate.

Ladybug usaba su yoyo como escudo ante las estocadas de Hawkmoth que no dudaba en seguir usando al akumatizado para desequilibrar a la joven. Ella intercalaba ataques con el villano y defendía su posición en contra del hombre con el control sobre las bolas de fuego. Pronto se les unió el que no había mostrado sus poderes, extendiendo su mano ante la chica, ella comenzó a sentir como sus manos no le respondían y comenzaban a bajar, sus rodillas flaquearon y quedó de rodillas a merced del hombre de la máscara que no dudó en mostrarse satisfecho.

"¿Qué se siente cargar con el peso de París sobre tus hombros, Ladybug?" Preguntó con burla el villano.

"No tanto como el peso de la justicia que caerá sobre ti" Se escuchó de entre las sombras y Ladybug se movió cuando la ligereza volvió a su cuerpo, notando al hombre que la había atado con un extraño poder ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Chat Noir saltó de entre las sombras y Hawkmoth alcanzó a bloquear el ataque del bastón del héroe que sonreía con picardía y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. "Creo que es hora de que entre otro héroe en escena."

Hawkmoth retrocedió, había cambiado de posición con Ladybug en el ataque y ahora él tenía que defender en la posición que cada vez lo acercaba más a la orilla del palco y hacia la caída en medio de filas de butacas que iban atrapando el fuego poco a poco.

Chat Noir le guiñó el ojo y Ladybug sonrió, saltando al lado de Hawkmoth el villano se preparó para un ataque. La heroína de rojo sólo pasó a su lado y al instante el villano de nuevo detuvo otro golpe del joven de negro. "No deberías mirar a otro lado, yo soy tu oponente." El héroe sonrió más ampliamente. "Siempre quise decir eso" y prosiguió atacadando al villano.

Ladybug soltó al hombre que ahora que podía verlo, tenía pelo castaño del mismo color de las cuerdas con las que lo había atado, sin fijarse en más detalles encontró un cinturón negro que supuso era la que contenía la mariposa y en breves segundos lo rompió y la mariposa blanca volaba lejos luego de ser purificada. La joven regresó la vista al ver que Hawkmoth y Chat Noir estaban aún peleando como si fuera una pelea de esgrima, sin tener a nadie más interfiriendo. Confiando en su compañero, la joven se dispuso a encontrar a los otros dos.

Chat Noir vio una mariposa blanca alejarse de las butacas en llamas y amplió su sonrisa. "Esa es mi Lady" pensó para sus adentros mientras se defendía de una estocada. "Ladybug tiene razón, Hawkmoth se ha vuelto desesperado" saltó hacia atrás cuando un pedazo del teatro cayó cerca del palco y vio al villano comenzar a sudar. "¿Hace calor o sólo soy yo?" La broma no pareció agradar al villano y Chat Noir tuve que alejarse un poco más cuando notó que el hombre que había noqueado había desaparecido. Bufó molesto por no haber notado ese detalle antes y vio tarde el puño que chocó contra su estómago.

Ladybug encontró al hombre que lanzaba llamas, haciendo señas al hombre que ya había dejado de ser controlado para que se ocultara, la chica de pelo negro hizo dos saltos que le permitieron acercarse y detener por breves segundos las manos de la víctima del akuma. "Un poco más" susurraba la joven analizando a detalle el atuendo del hombre, buscando un indicio que señalará la ubicación de la mariposa de Hawkmoth. Usando una llave que había aprendido en sus primeras clases de artes marciales, la joven logró voltear y tirarlo al suelo. "Ahí" gritó y tomó las dos pulseras unidas que tenía el hombre en su muñeca derecha para romperlas y ver a la mariposa negra volar. Preparó su yoyo y una vez más, una mariposa blanca emprendió el vuelo lejos del desastre. El humo era cada vez más denso y Ladybug guió a dos hombres confundidos hacia la única salida que pudo localizar. Ambos le agradecieron y corrieron en búsqueda de ayuda, el teatro no duraría demasiado en el combate.

Chat Noir resistió el dolor y trató de ponerse de pie sin éxito, el tercer hombre mantenía su mano extendida, inmovilizándolo. Sintió un agudo dolor en su hombro, alcanzó a ver una espada y manchas rojas y pronto su vista que se encontraba borrosa se volvió negra. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver a Plagg que lucía frenético en medio de un fondo rojo. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Hawkmoth con su anillo y mirándolo como si su no quisiera creer lo que veía.

"Adrien" Dijo con tal familiaridad que el chico abrió sus ojos y buscó ponerse de pie sin éxito, el villano entonces se hincó. "¿Cómo? ...Todos estos años… ¿Tú?"

Pero el rubio aprovecho que el villano no estaba concentrado en controlar al que lo había inmovilizado en un inicio y arrebató el anillo de las manos de la figura que ahora que lo había visto fijamente a los ojos, no podía confundir. "Plagg" gritó a pesar de que el humo le estaba lastimando la garganta mientras corría lejos con la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas y llegando a la conclusión lógica y a la que menos quería creer. "Padre" susurró como aquella ocasión cuando no supo pedirle consuelo porque no podía encontrar a su madre.

Hawkmoth se quedó estático, viendo cómo goteaba la sangre de su espada, y aún hincado como si la persona que antes hubiera estado ahí aún permaneciera inerte igual que él. "Traeme el miraculous de Ladybug" fue la única orden clara que logró decir y el otro hombre emprendió la búsqueda.

Ladybug se detuvo observando los daños y buscando entre las grandes sombras los enemigos que faltaban por derrotar. "Chat Noir" susurró cuando vio que el palco ahora estaba envuelta en llamas sin rastro de que hubiera pelea o alguien ahí. "No" pensó cuando de nuevo sintió sus manos empezar a ceder. "No" quiso gritar, pero ni el humo ni el peso de su cuerpo le permitían moverse. "No" alcanzó a pensar cuando vio una sombra enorme empezar a caer sobre ella, le hizo ver sólo obscuridad.

"Ladybug, my Lady… ¡Ladybug!" Era la voz de su compañero y Ladybug abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los maravillosos ojos del héroe de París, su héroe, que parecía haber logrado quitado los escombros que le habían caído encima y ahora la levantaba con delicadeza para checarla. Ella aún sentía el peso en sus extremidades y no pudo responderle, pero alcanzó a sentir el calor de los brazos del joven desvanecerse cambiando la suavidad por el duro suelo. Con un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos alertas lo vio correr hacia la última víctima de Hawkmoth.

El hombre bajo su mano cuando el bastón del chico de ojos verdes casi lo alcanza y las garras de Chat Noir alcanzaron a rozar sus mangas y liberar a la mariposa. Ladybug se levantó, saltando lista para capturarla y purificarla aunque su cuerpo pedía a gritos que parara.

La mariposa blanca salió y Ladybug y Chat Noir llevaron al hombre a un lugar alejado antes de volver y buscar al villano de París.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la joven al ver el escenario en llamas mientras saltaban para encontrar al hombre que había causado todo.

"¿y tú, my Lady?" Respondió como si esa fuera lo que ella quería escuchar.

Ladybug rodó sus ojos, sonriéndole cuando vio que ambos estaban en mal estado. "Y aún no usamos nuestros poderes", agregó a su lista de preocupaciones. "Porque sólo tenemos una oportunidad." El silencio de su compañero la hizo sentirse culpable por el problema en que su propuesta los había metido. "Lamento todo esto, Chat Noir."

"No hay nada que lamentar my Lady, aún cuento con conocer a la joven debajo de la máscara en cuanto todo esto termine." señaló una sombra que se filtraba entre los escombros que caían y ambos comenzaron a darle caza separándose para arrinconarlo.

"Así será" susurró ella, rogando porque él la hubiera escuchado.

Chat Noir veía a la sombra alejarse de su posición y acercarse decididamente hacia el lugar donde estaba su querida dama, así que corrió, evitando obstáculos y llamas, y rogando que ese fuera el camino más corto hacia ella.

Ladybug suspiró, era hora de acabar con todo, era hora de usar su Lucky Charm y volver todo a la normalidad, la sombra del enemigo se hizo más grande y pronto la joven se encontró con mariposas negras rodeándola en un remolino sin control. Empezó a purificarlas, una a una con movimientos rápidos y cuando al fin vio a Hawkmoth convocó su poder para darle fin a todo.

Chat Noir apresuró el paso y tropezó cuando sus pies encontraron un cuadro tirado en el suelo… "Es una foto de-"

"No ganarás" era el susurro de su querida dama y aún a esa distancia lo logró distinguir.

El joven se encontró con su Lady siendo lastimada en su hombro, justo como él por la misma espada que él ya conocía, otra estocada y esta vez él sólo pudo ver ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

"Chat Noir" susurró la joven que no parecía dispuesta aceptar la realidad ante sus ojos. Pero él nuevamente la cargó en brazos y se alejó todo lo que pudo en medio del fuego, poniendo una pequeña distancia entre el villano y ellos.

"Vive Ladybug, París te necesita." dijo lo suficientemente fuerte y dándole un suave beso en los labios que la atormentaría más tarde, antes de saltar y atacar al enemigo con fiereza impulsado por el enojo de ver a su dama lastimada.

Chat Noir usó cataclysm y la estructura del edificio empezó a debilitarse, tirando vigas por donde el héroe había decidido usar su poder para impedir el movimiento del villano.

El héroe cayó, las maderas débiles del escenario cedieron en su totalidad. Hawkmoth sabía quién era y él sabía quién era el villano, sus ojos conectaron una última vez antes de que el joven desapareciera en la oscuridad del agujero que se había creado y todo el lugar se derrumbó en poco tiempo. Ladybug se abalanzó hacia el agujero que se había tragado a su compañero en medio de escombros que seguían cayendo y una mano en su brazo le evitó caer al mismo destino. Con lágrimas en los ojos la joven vio al villano de París arrastrarla en contra de su voluntad hacia un lugar seguro. Hawkmoth y Ladybug habían logrado salir, cada uno con distintas heridas en sus cuerpos, cada uno con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fue la última vez que alguien supo de Chat Noir.

Fue la última vez que Gabriel Agreste vio a su hijo.

Fue la última vez que alguien supo de los héroes y el villano de París.

Era muy tarde y Ladybug llegó a su habitación, deshizo la transformación y Tikki voló con movimientos forzados a la cama para recostarse, no despertó por los siguientes tres días. Marinette se quedó sólo con el vestido desgarrado y ensangrentado, el rojo ocultaba las manchas del líquido bermejo, pero no su olor, los sucesos dejaron a la joven en shock y temblando mientras las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad. Había corrido desesperada por el lugar, zafándose con dificultad del agarre del villano que parecía ver el mundo como si le hubiera quitado el último pedazo de su voluntad, ella seguía aventando escombros, buscando un lugar que conectara con el agujero que ahora era cubierto poco a poco por la destrucción del teatro. Gritando el nombre de su compañero sin recibir respuesta, encontró la fotografía que había aparecido con su poder y la lanzó en medio de lágrimas y plegarias para que todo saliera bien. El sonido de sirenas se escuchó y había sido acompañado por el sonido que le informaba que ya no tenía tiempo, estaba por perder la transformación. La joven le pidió a Tikki, tiempo, más tiempo, el tiempo que fuera necesario para rescatarlo, para encontrarlo, porque seguramente estaba vivo y ella lo podría salvar. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo de ambas, el lugar que de nuevo era el teatro solitario y abandonado de hace unas horas, lucía como si sólo fantasmas lo habitaran ahora. El Lucky Charm no había logrado curarle todas las heridas y sus lágrimas sólo fueron en aumento con su desesperación por no poder destruir el lugar que había sido testigo de la pérdida de su compañero.

Antes de que arribara la policía, Ladybug había saltado a los tejados para alejarse dejando un rastro de sangre y lágrimas a su paso.

.-

Pasaron días después de la noticia que sacudió París. "Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron al gran villano de París, Hawkmoth, pero el precio que pagaron fue muy alto. París no los olvidará. El día de mañana el alcalde organizará una ceremonia en memoria..." Apagó la gran televisión de su habitación y el hombre que siempre mantenía su porte parecía pequeño con sus hombros caídos y a punto de romperse con la más pequeña brisa. Caminó a la habitación de su hijo, sin saber qué esperaba ver. Ese día Gabriel sólo encontró una nota y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó caer en el suelo desconsolado. Había perdido a otro miembro de su familia y esta vez, era su culpa.

.-

"Disculpe, ¿usted es el maestro Fu?" Nino entraba a una cómoda habitación al puro estilo oriental, siendo recibido por un hombre de edad mayor que sonreía serenamente ante el invitado. El DJ esperó por una respuesta y el anciano sólo asintió y le indicó que se sentara en un cojín que estaba frente a él.

"Al fin." Fue la única respuesta que llegó a oídos del chico de pelo negro que ahora entendía la insistencia de su novia al sostener el número de fotos con el patrón marcado en cada una.

"Tal vez debería usar una camisa diferente." Fue el comentario espontáneo de Nino.

El maestro Fu se carcajeó antes de quejarse por su espalda, volvió a acomodarse en el lugar que se encontraba y sonrió como si supiera las respuestas a todas las preguntas que circulaban por la mente del hombre frente a él. "Tal vez esta camisa es la razón de todas las revelaciones" Y la sonrisa del maestro se ensanchó cuando vio la confusión en la cara del joven. "Sí, esa es la palabra correcta" Y riendo mientras servía dos tazas de té, susurró. "Revelaciones de muchos años."


	7. Capítulo 6 Reunión

Me gustaría decirles que tenemos romance en esta parte, pero me temo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo, aparentemente no puedo equilibrar drama, angustia y romance bien en un fic TToTT

 **¡Mil gracias a Day y a Forever MK NH por su review!**

 **Day** : Un objetivo cumplido, muchas gracias por tan amables palabras, en este capítulo no tenemos tanta acción o angustia, pero se acomoda una pieza importante.

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 "Reunión"**

Era el final del día y Chloé sonreía al ver los ojos de emoción de las dos jóvenes que caminaban a su lado en dirección a la casa de Marinette, su sala se había convertido en el centro de reunión luego de que infortunados accidentes ocurrieran en casa de Alya, cortesía de sus hermanos. La rubia aún no quería ofrecer su casa, la sensación de que estaba traicionando a Sabrina le impedía decir las palabras, pero sus dos amigas entendían y jamás le habían incitado a invitarlas a su hogar.

Hablaron emocionadas de la película que la rubia había logrado conseguir y se quedaron quietas cuando en la entrada de la panadería esperaba cierto rubio.

"Lo invité." Dijo a modo de explicación Chloé cuando vio que las otras dos no sabían como reaccionar.

Alya fue la primera en decir algo. "Excelente" susurró mientras codeaba a Marinette que veía insegura hacia el frente.

Ojos azules veían con cierta nostalgia esa escena y pensó en aligerar la carga de la joven de pelo negro. "Despreocúpate Marinette, según entendí, al parecer Nino también viene en camino." Y sonrió cuando esta vez fue Marinette quien susurraba y codeaba a Alya que negaba con la cabeza. "Sólo… disfrutemos esta tarde de maratón."

Las otras dos chicas rieron y la rubia no supo si ella era la causa de la risa, pero cuando Alya empezó a jalarla en dirección a la panadería mientras Marinette la empujaba por la espalda, supuso que no podía ser tan grave si ellas dos estaban dispuestas a divertirse a su lado. Así que se unió a las risas.

Nino había llegado y ahora esperaba junto a su amigo. Ambos estaban a una distancia sin poder escuchar la conversación, pero sonrieron cuando vieron a las tres jóvenes reír. El DJ sólo silbó antes de dar un saludo general y ver a sus amigos reuniéndose listos para entrar.

.-

Marinette ya lucía calmada luego de haber llorado, Chloé en pánico había alejado el álbum de fotos que había provocado toda la conmoción.

"¿Me dirás qué pasó?" preguntó la rubia, rogando porque esta vez sí obtendría una respuesta.

"No lo creerías aunque te lo dijera." Y la joven de pelo negro cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, respirando hondamente tratando de consolarse. "Es una larga historia."

"Tengo tiempo" fue el susurro esperanzado de su amiga, tal vez esta ocasión al fin podría saber cuál era el problema.

"Lo tenemos, sé que lo tenemos." Fue su último enunciado del tema y por largos minutos la joven se mantuvo en la misma posición.

Chloé no sabía qué hacer, pero recordó alguna ocasión en que sintió querida por sus dos excelentes amigas y la abrazó, no dijo nada, ni palabras de aliento, sólo se quedaron ahí, esperando que las lágrimas pararan y el tiempo fuera suficiente.

.-

"¿Extranjero?" Era la pregunta que todos pensaban pero que sólo una reportera había logrado hacer.

"Sí, París ofrece muchas oportunidades, pero el mundo es vasto y Agreste es una marca que busca expandirse y conocer nuevas fronteras." Natalie contestaba a las preguntas de los periodistas con su semblante serio, buscando que todos no notaran su inseguridad por la prontitud con la que su jefe había organizado la conferencia de prensa y el peso de la presión porque ni él ni su hijo hubieran asistido. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

Los reporteros lucían confundidos, casi igual que ella. "¿Hay otra razón detrás de la súbita decisión de Adrien Agreste de irse hacia el extranjero para estudiar?"

Natalie contuvo su suspiro, no era como si era fuera ajena a esas conclusiones. "No, es la única razón. ¿Alguien más?" Su tono no dejaba de sonar a un reto por mantener el silencio, pero los reporteros y periodistas siguieron haciendo preguntas en desorden. "Eso es todo." Dijo a modo de conclusión, antes de abandonar el escenario y dejar a una multitud con más preguntas.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaba la joven periodista de cierto blog de héroes. "¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos nada, Adrien?" El dolor por no poder ver a uno de sus amigos hizo que ella bajara el celular con el que había estado grabando la conferencia. Cortó el video y sonó de inmediato el tono que pertenecía a uno de sus amigos. "¿Nino?" preguntó cuando hubiera tomado la llamada. "Voy para allá."

.-

"Ha estado así desde la mañana." Comentó el joven DJ cuando su novia llegó a la habitación de su mejor amiga.

"No sé qué le pasó" respondió ella, habían sido días difíciles, Marinette parecía sumida en una depresión, envuelta en lágrimas y sólo sosteniendo su peluche de gato negro que siempre había estado en su habitación. Alya cruzó miradas con Nino. "Es demasiado… ¿por qué?" Sus pensamientos no la dejaron hacer sus preguntas en alto. Los Dupain-Cheng ya estaban suficientemente preocupados, Marinette lucía ajena al mundo y sin querer responder, Adrien había ido a estudiar al extranjero y Gabriel Agreste había cerrado cualquier medio de contacto. Ni siquiera la joven de pelo rubia que ahora podían llamar amiga con total seguridad, había logrado contactar a alguno de los Agreste.

Desesperada por la posible pérdida de otro amigo, Chloé había comenzado a distribuir su tiempo en localizar a su amigo de la infancia y pasar el tiempo que no podían los Dupain-Cheng, Nino o Alya, con Marinette. Justo como ellos, se estaba rindiendo con cada día que pasaba sin respuesta.

"¿Qué está pasando Alya?" susurró el DJ, tratando de no exhaltar a la joven de pelo negro dormida con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No lo sé, créeme que no lo sé."

.-

"¿Estás segura de esto?" el tono de preocupación de Alya era genuino y desesperado aún en el teléfono.

"Secundo esa pregunta" La voz de la rubia era una mezcla de irritación y cariño que no podía explicar la joven de pelo negro.

"Sí, lo estoy." Contestó antes de despedirse de las dos y cortar la línea. La joven rompió el vestido rojo con manchas negras y como el vestido, rompió en llanto silenciosamente. Sus padres y amigos habían estado haciendo preguntas y justo como las empezaron a hacer, también dejaron de hacerlas. Confundidos y preocupados por su decaída, la joven que aún no tenía suficiente valor como para volver a ser la heroína de París, uso la poca determinación que había reunido en esos días, en esas semanas, para levantarse y volver a la universidad. "Un paso a la vez" se recordó a sí misma mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban. "Un paso a la vez" susurró mientras tiraba al suelo la tela rota y tomaba en brazos el peluche de gato negro. "Chat Noir" dijo en un intento por convencerse de que tal vez al decir su nombre, él aparecería, saltando y colándose por la puerta que conectaba con su balcón. "Chat Noir" habló de nuevo con su esperanza y corazón rotos.

Una semana más tarde, Marinette caminaba hacia la entrada de la universidad.

.-

"Eso es una... ¿moto?" La cara de escepticismo de Chloé sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Alya se ampliará. La rubia frunció su ceño un poco más cuando un casco pasó a estar en sus manos. "¿Es en serio?"

La periodista se acomodó en el asiento y señaló el lugar vacío para que su compañera se sentara.

"¡No puedo creer esto!" pero a pesar de su queja, acomodó el casco en su cabeza y subió a la moto detrás de Alya, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su compañera con gran fuerza.

La chica de pelo ondulado encendió la moto, riendo porque la actitud de la rubia era tan ella que hasta parecía haberse recuperado luego de meses donde no había podido reconocerla del todo. "¡Allá vamos!" dijo a modo de advertencia y procedió a avanzar a una velocidad leve cuando los brazos de Chloé la empezaron a apretar demasiado.

"¡Vas muy rápido!" se quejó la joven que cerraba los ojos y parecía a punto de comenzar a hacer promesas a quien quiera que la estuviera escuchando en el cielo.

Alya rió pero no bajó la velocidad. "Esto no es nada, pero no puedo ir más lento, tenemos una noticia que conseguir."

"¿Tenemos?" La rubia al fin abrió los ojos con el ceño aún fruncido que era visible a través del vidrio polarizado de protección del casco.

"¡Prepárate!" fue la única respuesta y la chica de lentes contuvo una risa cuando escuchó un grito de parte de la rubia.

"Jamás me volveré a subir a tu moto, compraré un carro y conduciré como las personas decentes."

"Sí, claro. Eso lo veremos." El sarcasmo era tan notorio en la voz de la periodista que Chloé sintió la necesidad de reclamar.

"¡Ya verás Alya Césaire!" fue su grito antes de que la otra chica empezara a acelerar más.

.-

Alya veía con entusiasmo la grabación del momento en que Ladybug y Chat Noir hubieran derrotado a otra víctima akumatizada, tomando nota de los mejores momentos y preparando mentalmente las palabras para la descripción que aparecería en su Ladyblog.

"¿Publicas todos los ataques?" La voz de Chloé sonaba molesta, pero luego de días de verdaderamente convivir con ella, la joven de pelo ondulado había empezado a distinguir las notas de genuina curiosidad cuando la rubia preguntaba algo.

"Sí, procuro siempre estar en la escena, si no puedo, al menos busco varias referencias para dar un resumen, pero hasta ahora sólo cinco casos se me han escapado." Comentó con orgullo la joven.

"Creí que habías dejado de lado el Ladyblog"

"Oh, eso" Alya parecía meditar sus palabras ante la rubia que había dejado de lado su tono de molestia fingida para mostrarse verdaderamente curiosa. "Lo sabotearon cuando entramos a la universidad"

El rostro de Chloé le sacó una sonrisa a la chica de lentes.

"Pero decidí volver a empezar, aunque a veces uno que otro video termina siendo borrado misteriosamente, últimamente he logrado asegurarlos para que se mantengan en línea."

"Suena a mucho trabajo"

"Es mucho trabajo, pero me encanta."

Chloé sonrió, estaba segura de que Alya sería una excelente periodista. "Corrección," pensó, "ya es una excelente periodista."

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta?" La voz era sincera y calmada, con un tono de curiosidad y miedo oculto.

"Puedes" contestó sin dudar la rubia, sabía qué rumbo tomaría la conversación.

"¿Qué pasó con Sabrina?"

Por unos segundos la chica de ojos azules no dijo nada. "Es más simple de lo que parece." Chloé volteó a ver sus pies y moverlos como si eso le facilitara hablar con la joven a su lado. "Fui una mala amiga, ella se cansó, esperaba más y yo le fallé, no soy ingenua, ella también falló en ver que nuestra amistad no era lo mejor. Y sus padres encontraron un trabajo mejor." Hizo una pausa, respirando para tomar fuerzas. "Así que se mudaron y ella se fue con ellos, dejando una carta."

Alya asintió, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y vio acercarse a Marinette corriendo. La joven de pelo negro se sentó del otro lado de la rubia y justo como Alya, también la abrazó sin siquiera preguntar que pasaba.

Chloé jamás se había sentido tan querida.

.-

El aeropuerto era un punto de reunión extraño y él pensó que a pesar del gran número de personas, siempre la encontraría.

Nino sonrió cuando vio a su novia caminar buscándolo con su maleta detrás de ella. Se ocultó detrás de una columna y la siguió para sorprenderla pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

"¡Nino!" gritó ella colérica pero su enojo se disolvió cuando se giró y volteó a ver al joven sonriéndole inocentemente. "Bien podrías haberme saludado como las personas normales."

"Eso no es divertido" dijo con un puchero que fue remplazado por una sonrisa cuando vio a su novia girar sus ojos. "¡Bienvenida Alya!"

Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Él aprovechó el abrazo y que era más alto que ella y depositó un beso sobre su frente. "París nos espera."

Alya rodó sus ojos de nuevo y comenzó a caminar, Nino tomó su maleta y ella rió al verlo batallar por el peso. "Vamos, tenemos que asegurarnos que Marinette y Chloé no hayan roto ninguna ley" comentó medio en broma.

"Ah… sobre eso…" la joven de ojos avellana volteó a verlo y el joven tragó saliva. Un incómodo silencio y el joven no pudo resistir más.

La periodista estaba por gritar cuando una risa lo interrumpió, y el rostro de la chica perdió cualquier indicio de preocupación. "Nino" el tono de amenaza era claro.

"Lo siento, están bien," Alya suspiró cuando el DJ dijo eso, "pero, de verdad quieres apresurarte, tenemos una reservación en el restaurante chino que te gusta… con el maestro Fu."

"¿Quién?" Soltó la pregunta la joven que ya no entendía el hilo de la conversación.

"Maestro Fu, es un señor que le gustan las camisetas hawaiianas y los superhéroes. Te va a caer bien"

Alya ya había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces había rodado los ojos desde que bajó del avión. Pero si Nino había acordado hablar con él. "Eso significa que nuestra teoría no está tan alocada como creíamos." Los pensamientos de la joven tomaron un rumbo serio, analizando lo que el encuentro con el maestro del que hablaba Nino significaría.

El DJ vio con una sonrisa complacida el semblante calculador de su novia, suspiró como cuando apenas se habían hecho novios y pensó que sí, definitivamente verla en modo "obtengamos la verdad a cualquier precio" era de sus puntos favoritos de su novia.

"Chico enamorado, no te atrases" Dijo la joven sin siquiera voltear, pero Nino alcanzó a ver la sonrisa que siempre lo atrapaba.

"Lo que tú digas, cariño." Contestó en tono suficientemente alto para que las personas cercanas los escucharan.

El sonrojo de Alya se veía claramente y Nino rió complacido a pesar de que su novia comenzó a acelerar el paso alejándose en dirección al estacionamiento.

.-

"Despacho Bourgeois" contestó la rubia acomodando el teléfono en su hombro mientras escribía una última nota al final de la hoja, cómoda en su oficina "¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Es la señorita Chloé Bourgeois?" preguntó una voz femenina conocida.

"Sí, así es. ¿Qué necesita?" La joven había dejado el lapicero de lado y ahora ponía toda su atención en el teléfono, escuchó como iniciaba una melodía y estaba por concluir que era una broma hasta que un clic y el sonido de una voz la detuvo.

"Señorita Bourgeois, ha pasado mucho tiempo, perdone que la haya llamado sin previo aviso." El tono profundo y demandante dejó a la joven sin habla. "¿Señorita Bourgeois?"

"¡Señor Agreste!" pudo al fin articular la joven mientras se levantaba, buscando algo que le dijera que no estaba soñando.

"¿Le gustaría venir a cenar pasado mañana?" Chloé agradeció que no pudieran ver su rostro porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, pero oportunidades como esta no aparecían todos los días.

"Será un honor, señor Agreste. Ahí estaré."

.-

Plagg lucía preocupado y él agradecía que el kwami hubiera logrado mantener la transformación hasta que hubieran logrado salir por una de las alcantarillas de París. El sonido de las sirenas estaba demasiado cerca y el joven hizo todo lo posible por ocultarse en un rincón oscuro y descansar un poco. Sus heridas se habían curado por el efecto del lucky charm, lo que significaba que Ladybug había sido victoriosa, pero no había desaparecido el cansancio. No supo cuánto durmió, pero el lugar estaba oscuro y las calles aún desiertas. Le pidió a Plagg que le ayudará y pronto se encontró en su habitación de nuevo como Chat Noir. Una hoja de papel era iluminada por la leve luz de luna que aún se mantenía visible. El joven deshizo la transformación y vio a Plagg volar cansado para recostarse. Leyó lo que estaba escrito en la hoja, sólo unas cuantas palabras formaban la nota y se mantuvo sin moverse por lo que pareció una eternidad, una queja de su kwami lo despertó del trance y pronto salió de su habitación. Buscando comida a escondidas en la cocina, encontró unas cuantas cosas y regresó a su cuarto. Empacó un equipaje ligero, con las cosas necesarias. Al cerrar la maleta vio su habitación y se sentó en el escritorio donde ponía todo el esfuerzo en completar las tareas, a lo lejos se veía los primeros indicios de la mañana. Las primeras lágrimas al fin comenzaron a salir y extrañamente Plagg se mantuvo silencioso a su lado, sacó papel y una pluma del cajón de su escritorio y comenzó. Escribió la carta para su padre, en medio de manchones y gotas saladas y salió antes de volver a dudar su decisión.

"Te dejo el resto Bugaboo" susurró en medio de la oscuridad que estaba desapareciendo con los primeros rayos de sol. "Lo siento, Ladybug."

"¿Estás perdido?" La voz de la señora de edad avanzada lo hizo levantar la cabeza para admirar la belleza del paisaje totalmente diferente a la ciudad.

"¿No?" contestó inseguro.

La señora no lucía contenta con esa respuesta, pero mostró una sonrisa cuando una idea llegó a su mente. "Tal vez quieres ayudar a una pobre anciana que no puede llevar todas las compras a la iglesia."

Adrien sonrió, dispuesto a ayudar a la señora extendió sus manos para tomar las bolsas que la señora había depositado en el suelo cuando se había acercado a él y se sorprendió cuando ella detuvo sus manos para entregarle un pedazo de pan y queso.

"Para ayudar, primero tienes que estar bien alimentado."

La sorpresa del joven de ojos verdes era tan obvia que la señora rió y se sentó a su lado, arrimó sus compras y comenzó a platicarle acerca del pequeño pueblo al que había arribado.

El rubio escuchó atento, dando pedazos de queso a Plagg de forma discreta mientras él disfrutaba el pan en compañía de una señora amable y una interesante historia.

"Ahí llegó ella" seguía hablando la señora, cargando una bolsa y guiando a Adrien que llevaba las demás. "No sabía nada, pero fue como una bendición."

El rubio veía la pequeña iglesia del pueblo con nostalgia, ya estaba empezando a extrañar París.

"Todos en el pueblo estábamos de acuerdo en dejarla que se quedara, los miembros de la iglesia no tanto, pero ella se los ganó poco a poco. Debiste verla, siempre dispuesta a ayudar." La señora bajó sus bolsas y le indicó que también bajara las que traía.

Adrien bajó las bolsas y vio a la señora ver hacia el cielo, como si lo que estuviera recordando hubiera sido hace mucho.

"Tú me recordaste a ella, tenía los mismos ojos." Su vista regresó hacia el joven. "Es una lástima que se haya ido, fue a buscar a su familia," la señora levantó su mano y le dio unas palmadas suaves en señal de cariño al joven que la había ayudado, "espero que la haya encontrado."

El rubio estaba por preguntar más, pero la señora tocó la puerta de la iglesia, tomó todas las compras y se despidió con un ademán de mano antes de desaparecer. El joven suspiró, tal vez era, tal vez no. No tenía la respuesta y parecía que el destino le estaba guiando hacia ella. ¿O no?

"Se fue en esa dirección" señaló la señora asomándose por la misma puerta que había acabado de cerrarse, aún sostenía las bolsas y lucía una sonrisa serena, "ve y encuéntrala."

Si el destino hubiera sido menos obvio, Adrien hubiera creído que era una coincidencia. Pero le agradeció a la señora y comenzó a caminar hacia donde la señora había apuntado.

La señora asintió cuando vio al joven alejarse. "Espero que la encuentres, ha extrañado a su hijo todo este tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera."

Las campanadas de la iglesia sonaron convocando a la reunión. Dos personas ya estaban en camino.


	8. Capítulo 7 Nota

Estaba enojada por mi falta de inspiración para el romance y terminé escribiendo "¿Vacaciones?" para olvidar mi frustración, no pensaba que tendría éxito, porque fue producto de un momento desesperado, pero hubo reviews y favoritos y eso me alentó a seguir intentando lograr plasmar lo que buscaba con esta historia.

¿Tenemos romance? Sí, tenemos, ¿mucho? No mucho, pero gracias a su apoyo y paciencia, voy a tratar de que estos últimos capítulos se entienda la relación que tenían nuestros protagonistas que han estado ausentes en muchos momentos. ¿Ya viene el final? Sí, ya casi llegamos al final :)

Mil gracias a todos los lectores que aún siguen esta historia, un gracias especial a **Day, Mirioria** y a **Forever MK NH** por sus palabras de aliento. (Aprovecho para contestar a los que me dejaron review y que no pude contestarles directamente)

 **Day** : ha llegado el momento de que se acabe el suspenso, espero que disfrutes este capítulo que aunque tiene algunas respuestas aún no resuelve todo.

 **Mirioria** : ¡Muchísimas gracias por esas palabras! De verdad que necesitaba ese ánimo para poder continuarlo. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Gracias y continuamos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 "Nota"**

"Hicimos un trato." El maestro Fu había reservado una habitación especial en el restaurante y había esperado después de las presentaciones y los primeros dos platillos para comenzar a hablar.

"¿Hicimos?"

"¿Trato?"

Alya y Nino habían preguntado al mismo tiempo y el maestro Fu lucía dispuesto a mantener el suspenso mientras bebía su té con calma. "Sí, Hawkmoth y yo, hace dos años."

Nino trató de hablar, pero Alya exitosamente había logrado evitar su grito de enojo cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos y señalándole que a pesar de la habitación, no podían darse el lujo de ser escandalosos.

"Sí" contestó serenamente el anciano, como si hablar de planes y tratos con villanos estuviera dentro del ámbito común. "Y fui yo quien se encargó de sabotear el Ladyblog."

"¡¿Qu-" Ahora Nino había evitado que Alya expresara su enojo.

"La tecnología de hoy es muy interesante," siguió hablando el hombre como si hablara del clima, "hace cien años toda esa información a la disposición de todos hubiera creado catástrofes o las hubiera evitado." Al fin el maestro Fu dejó de lado su taza y se le quedó viendo fijamente a los dos jóvenes frente a él. "Espero su visita pronto."

Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ver al maestro salir por la puerta.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la joven acomodando sus lentes.

"No lo sé, Alya" contestó su novio. "En serio que no lo sé."

"Nos dijo más de lo que esperaba, pero algo podemos concluir, el trato que hizo con Hawkmoth ha mantenido la ciudad a salvo en la ausencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir, según parece. La ciudad estaría bajo su control si así lo quisiera." Siguió razonando la periodista ante su novio que había elegido no desperdiciar nada de la comida. "¡Control!" dijo con entusiasmo. "Nos controló para que dejáramos de buscar. Pero, ¿nos está controlando para apoderarse de la ciudad?"

"De ser así, ¿no buscaría que olvidaramos a los héroes que lucharon contra él y sólo hacernos creer que él es el verdadero héroe?" Nino había optado por dejar los palillos de lado y tomaba un wonton en sus manos ante la mirada de reproche de su novia.

"Tienes un punto ahí." La joven levantó su mano para acomodarla bajo su mentón y ver los pocos platillos que quedaban. "Tal vez Hawkmoth tiene conciencia y después de arrebatarnos a nuestros héroes, ahora trata de protegernos."

"Mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra, sin Ladybug ni Chat Noir no tenemos forma de combatirlo." Otro platillo más desaparecía sin que el joven viera la necesidad de detenerse.

"¿Por qué crees que nos dijo que esperaba nuestra visita pronto?" La joven lucía más calmada y ahora tomaba sus palillos para poder comer antes de que su novio hiciera desaparecer todo.

"¿Tiene otra cosa que decirnos?" El comentario fue espontáneo, pero Alya asintió.

"¿Cuándo podremos programar una cita de sanación zen?" La joven acercó un plato hacia ella, alejándolo del joven de pelo negro que parecía disfrutar demasiado la comida.

"¿Cuándo tienes un día libre, cariño?" El joven parecía al ver terminado al fin, pero extendió su sonrisa cuando su novia le pasó el menú.

"Primero lo primero" y procedió a comer pensando que sí, primero tenía que juntar otras piezas en el rompecabezas.

.-

Marinette revisaba los pedidos de la panadería, sus padres necesitaban un día libre y ella contenta de distraerse de su día sin clases accedió a atender el negocio en su ausencia. Después del primer año las cosas no eran fáciles, pero se sentía mejor. "Todo va mejor." Se convencía como cada mañana. Sus divagaciones se detuvieron cuando Alya entró a la tienda, celular en mano y ojos en la vitrina de los croissants.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron cuando Marinette se acercó con una sonrisa y una charola lista para que seleccionaran algo que les gustara. "Buenos días, Mari" saludó al fin la joven con calidez.

"Buenos días, Alya" devolvió el saludo la chica de ojos azules y una pequeña risa cuando Alya señaló un croissant. Marinette tomó las pinzas y tomó el pan seleccionado por su amiga, tomó otro para ella y se acercó al mostrador para que ambas pudieran sentarse, comer y vigilar la tienda al mismo tiempo.

Conversaron de sus trabajos y tareas, apostando acerca de la sorpresa que cierta rubia afirmaba les llevaría ese día, el tiempo pasó rápido con ayuda de Alya y pronto llegó la hora en que podría cerrar la panadería.

Un claxon insistente las distrajo de sus tareas para cerrar el lugar, pero ambas optaron por no ponerle atención. Llegó el momento en que ambas no lo pudieron ignorar y salieron para encontrarse con un convertible y una rubia con lentes oscuros al volante.

Alya sólo fingió exasperación mientras Marinette comenzaba a admirar el convertible.

"Te dije que me compraría un auto y conduciría como las personas normales" Comentó mientras sacaba orgullosa su licencia de conducir y se las mostraba a ambas. "¿Alguien quiere dar una vuelta?"

Sus dos amigas asintieron y pronto la panadería se encontraba cerrada.

.-

"¿Qué hace mi princesa tan tarde?" Chat Noir había aparecido en su balcón mientras ella admiraba la calma de la ciudad.

"Admirando" contestó honestamente, y siendo consciente del sonrojo ante el uso de "mi" de parte del héroe.

"¿Es necesario admirar a estas horas? Necesitas descansar." El héroe ahora estaba a su lado, jugando con su bastón como si estuviera por irse en cualquier momento.

"¿Y mi héroe no necesita descansar?" Preguntó deliberadamente ella, sonriendo cuando notó el nerviosismo del joven.

"El deber es primero" respondió fijando su vista en la ciudad que no reflejaba nada de su conflicto interno. "¿Por qué?" se preguntó mentalmente. "¿Por qué es tan fácil hablar así con ella?"

Marinette usando una mano para detener el sonido de su risa, pidió un momento antes de desaparecer por la compuerta que conectaba con su habitación.

Confundido, el joven sólo apoyó sus brazos sobre el barandal, justo como había visto a la joven hace unos momentos antes de que él se presentara. "¿Por qué?" la pregunta rodó por sus labios en un susurro que París no respondió. Pero su momento de reflexión se terminó cuando la joven volvió con varias cosas en sus manos.

La chica de ojos azules sonrió cuando vio al héroe acercarse rápidamente para ayudarla a cargar lo que traía. Se sentaron en el suelo, con una manta de picnic debajo y las risas inundaron el silencio de una ciudad dormida.

Chat Noir sonreía cuando Marinette le extendió una taza de chocolate caliente y una cesta con selección del mejor pan de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

La risa de la chica al ver su emoción se convirtió en una sonrisa tierna. "Es muy lindo" pensó la chica, sus propios pensamientos la estaban traicionando y ella tomó un pan para ocultar su incomodidad. "Estás traicionando a Adrien" lanzó ese pensamiento como regaño, "aunque han sido años y yo no le he dicho nada." Su sonrojo desapareció y bajó su mano que sostenía el pan que había elegido.

"¿Princesa?" El chico trató de preguntar qué había pasado para que la joven hubiera apagado su sonrisa de un momento a otro.

"Nada," contestó ella con ademanes exagerados, su sonrojo volvió, pero la tristeza aún seguía en su sonrisa, "sólo me di cuenta de que llevo muchos años con un amor… unilateral."

Ojos verdes se ocultaron detrás de párpados y volvieron a brillar aún en la oscuridad cuando el joven volvió a dirigir su mirada del cielo a la joven a su lado. "Te entiendo completamente," contestó con suavidad, vio la cara de la joven que parecía dudar de sus palabras, así que elaboró un poco más su respuesta, "llevo muchos años admirando a una joven, pero parece que su interés está en alguien más."

"Creo que eso significa que somos compañeros de amores no correspondidos." Dijo la joven antes de morder el pan que había dejado olvidado en su reflexión.

"No puedo creer que alguien ignore a mi princesa, seguramente ese joven debe de estar ciego." Chat Noir veía el chocolate en su taza mientras decía esas palabras, contento con la calidez y el dulce sabor de la bebida.

"Y yo no puedo creer que alguien ignore al héroe de París, esa chica también debe de estar ciega," comentó ya con una sonrisa sincera la joven, "aunque tal vez crea que estás fuera de su liga," agregó con un guiño divertido y rió cuando el joven se enderezó ante sus palabras, "o tal vez tus juegos de palabras son los que la ahuyentan."

El joven bajó sus hombros y bebió de su bebida para ocultar su puchero, "mis juegos de palabras son geniales." Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la joven escuchara.

"Oh, lo sé." Respondió la joven a su susurro, riendo cuando el joven tomó una galleta indignado por no ser tomado en serio. "Pero," dijo ella y pausó para llamar su atención y cuando el joven levantó la vista para que ojos esmeralda se encontraran con ojos cielo, completó "creo que es mucho más genial que protejas París, protejas a Ladybug, me protejas." Susurró lo último, pero estaba segura de que él la alcanzó a escuchar.

Chat Noir abrió su boca en desconcierto, sin entender porqué su corazón se aceleraba por alguien más que no fuera su Lady, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo que de repente se apoderó de todo su cuerpo hizo que por primera vez observara con detenimiento a la joven frente a él. El resto de la noche, aún en medio de una plática amena bajo las estrellas en compañía de la chica de pelo negro, el joven se sintió mal por envidiar al chico del que su princesa había hablado.

.-

"¿Hicieron un trato?" Chloé mantenía el celular pegado a su oído con ayuda de su hombro mientras sacaba un yogurt de su refrigerador. En un rato pasaría por Marinette, por lo pronto la joven preparaba todo para la inevitable partida de la joven de pelo negro de regreso a su hogar. "¿Estás segura de eso?"

Alya seguía hablando, resumiendo los acontecimientos a la joven que tiró su cuchara por la impresión.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó luego de aventar la cuchara sucia con el resto de los trastes sucios. "¿Quieres que le haga preguntas a Gabriel Agreste?" La rubia limpiaba con una servilleta el desastre de yogurt por culpa de su descuido y de pronto se puso de pie. "Estás de suerte, Césaire, mañana iré a cenar con él." Viendo por el umbral de la cocina en dirección a su dormitorio la joven analizó las instrucciones del plan. "Lo sé, lo sé, el rompecabezas. Cuenta con que todo esté hecho. Te contaré todo cuando regrese. Y no, ella no lo sabe… se lo contaré, cuando tengamos la respuestas."

Se despidió y cortó la línea, suspirando cuando notó que su yogurt seguía en la mesa y ella aún no tenía clara la idea que su amiga ya estaba formando en su mente.

"Supongo que deberé conversar con el señor Agreste como si fuera otro caso en la corte, sólo un poco más… ¡argh!" La joven se quejó, podía hacer lo que Alya le había pedido, pero incluso ella admitía que el señor Agreste era intimidante. "Sin mencionar que después de todo este tiempo ignorando mis preguntas de repente sugiere que nos reunamos para cenar… Alya tiene razón, hay algo que nos está ocultando."

Pero se enderezó, tomó otra cuchara, terminó su yogurt y tomó las llaves de su auto y apartamento.

.-

"¡Marinette!" llamó la joven rubia desde su auto, viendo como la joven de pelo negro salía del edificio con preocupación. "¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó cuando vio a la chica acomodarse bien en su asiento y ponerse el cinturón.

"No, sólo, voy a extrañar que me recojas" contestó viendo directamente a la rubia.

"¿Extrañarás tener a tu propio chofer?" bromeó ella mientras arrancaba su carro y comenzaba a circular por las calles de París. "No puedo decir que te culpo."

Ambas rieron, pero había un toque de tensión y tristeza en el aire.

.-

"Muchas gracias por cuidarme estas semanas Chloé." La joven ya había empacado todo y se acercaba al vestíbulo del departamento.

"Nada que agradecer Dupain Cheng." La abogada se acercó y abrazó a su amiga, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían logrado pasar juntas, la chica de pelo negro no le había contado qué le pasaba. "Tienes que prometerme que aunque Alya y yo no estemos ahí, que te cuidarás, que estarás bien."

Marinette sonrió, correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ignorando las quejas de su amiga. "Lo prometo si tú prometes que harás lo mismo."

"Es una promesa" Chloé dijo mientras se separaba y tomaba las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. El sonido de sus risas y su conversación no disminuyó cuando salieron al pasillo y cerraron la puerta del lugar donde habían tenido tantas pláticas.

.-

"¿Listo?" preguntó ella.

"Cuando gustes, my Lady." Contestó sin dudar.

Ladybug comenzó su ataque lanzando su yoyo hacia delante con soltura, Chat Noir esquivó el primer golpe y desvió el segundo con un movimiento de su bastón. Cuando la joven aumentó la velocidad de sus ataques, el chico dividió su bastón para poder interceptarlos con mayor facilidad.

La heroína favorita de París lanzó una vez más su yoyo y justo cuando Chat Noir lo detuvo, ella se abalanzó hacia él, lanzando patadas y puñetazos que combinaba con ataques certeros de su arma.

El gato negro empezó a retroceder, analizando los movimientos de la joven que no detenía sus ataques ni bajaba su velocidad. De un momento a otro encontró la abertura que buscaba y el joven de ojos verdes lanzó un bastón hacia ella, como esperaba, la joven lo bloqueó con un escudo hecho con su yoyo y él se abalanzó a un lado, estiró su otro bastón para atacarla como si fuera una espada y recuperó el otro para comenzar su ataque.

Ahora Ladybug retrocedía, su escudo evitaba los ataques, pero ya había tenido que saltar hacia atrás en tres momentos por la insistencia de los golpes y estaba comenzando a creer que perdería el encuentro de práctica.

"Piensa," se ordenó la joven, buscando una solución o apertura en los movimientos del joven frente a ella, "tiene que haber algo"

Chat Noir sonrió cuando la chica dejó su mueca de molestia de lado y su rostro se tornó serio, con esa mirada determinada que lo había atrapado. "Ella definitivamente está creando un plan", pero él no se quedaría atrás, tantos años de lucha junto a su Lady, lo habían llevado a entender sus movimientos y a al menos comprender cómo desarrollaba sus planes. Siguió con su mirada, todos los lugares donde Ladybug detenía sus ojos en instantes. "Con que usará eso." concluyó el joven.

La joven se percató de algo, Chat Noir continuaba atacando, pero era notorio que su atención estaba en otra cosa, el lugar que ella acaba de analizar para su plan. Ladybug sonrió, "creo que he subestimado a mi gatito. Pero..."

El joven parpadeó y la joven ya no estaba, sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y de inmediato usó sus habilidades felinas para encontrar el piso y buscar a la causante de su caída.

Ladybug ya había saltado a un techo lejano y veía oculta entre las chimeneas a su compañero observar cada objeto que ella hubiera visto con interés durante su pelea. "De verdad lo he subestimado."

Chat Noir no la encontró en su primer intento por analizar toda la zona, su segundo fue enfocado en los lugares donde la joven hubiera posado su vista más de dos segundos y al parecer, había descubierto que él ya se daba una idea de sus intenciones. "Te subestimé, my Lady"

En un juego de "atrápame si puedes" Chat Noir perseguía la joven que soltaba risas cuando parecía que al fin la tenía rodeaba y ella lograba escapar.

"Eres muy escurridiza, Bugaboo." Comentó el joven cuando notó que estaban en una locación totalmente diferente, al parecer habían terminado en un teatro abandonado.

"¿El minino tiene problemas para atraparme?" La voz resonó por el todo el lugar y ambos aparecieron cuando la luz de luna se asomó por un agujero. Ladybug sentada en una butaca como si estuviera disfrutando un espectáculo y Chat Noir en el escenario con su actitud juguetona y en pose de estar listo para saltar. "Deberías recitar tus líneas, Chat Noir"

El joven sonrió, la luna se ocultó tras una nube y el chico agradeció su vista nocturna, notó que la joven no se movió de su lugar, pero se alistaba para correr. "¡Belleza demasiado valiosa para ser adquirida, demasiado exquisita para la tierra! Como blanca paloma en medio de una bandada de cuervos…" El joven comenzó a usar sus manos para acompañar sus palabras, "Cuando pare la orquesta estaré al tanto del asiento que toma y daré a mi ruda mano la dicha de tocar la suya" Chat Noir sonrió cuando Ladybug se quedó estática ante sus palabras y él se inclinó en una reverencia exagerada.

Ojos azules parpadearon, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y agradeció la obra escolar que le había permitido memorizar las líneas de tan conocida obra. "Tengo que leer la obra completa alguna vez." Se prometió antes de contestar "¿Sabía yo lo que es el amor? No, juradlo, ojos míos; pues nunca, hasta esta noche, visteis la belleza verdadera."

Ahora era el héroe quien se sonrojaba, la luna lo delató cuando de nuevo apareció para dejarlo ante la sonrisa genuina de la joven. El joven sólo se enderezó y pasó su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Ha acabado la obra?" preguntó ella aún con su sonrisa.

"Ha parado la orquesta, es hora de que esta ruda mano," el joven se recuperó, y estiró su mano como si pudiera alcanzarla a esa distancia, "conozca la dicha de tocar la suya." citó una vez más antes de saltar y ver a su compañera empezar a huir.

Risas inundaron el teatro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pareció estar lleno de vida.

"¡Chat Noir!" reclamó la joven cuando el joven hubiera logrado alcanzarla y se negara a soltar su mano.

"Si mi indigna mano profana con su contacto este divino relicario, he aquí la dulce expiación: ruborosos peregrinos, mis labios se hallan prontos a borrar con un tierno beso la ruda impresión causada." El joven sostenía con fuerzas la mano de la joven, esquivando golpe tras golpe recitando la obra más conocida de William Shakespeare. "No os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mi oración."

Ladybug rodó sus ojos, el chico estaba saltándose líneas.

Chat Noir ignoró el descontento de la joven y jalándola con fuerza la hizo perder el equilibrio para depositar un beso en su mejilla. La joven se sonrojó y él sonriendo susurró "¡Oh, dulce reproche!"

La heroína por un momento no supo reaccionar y vio inmóvil como el joven depositaba otro beso en su mano antes de soltarla.

"¿Puedo alejarme, cuando mi corazón está aquí?" El rubio usó su mejor sonrisa gatuna, feliz de ver que la chica por la que llevaba enamorada tantos años, no era inmune a él.

"¡Tú!" Ladybug había recupera el habla y ahora los papeles se habían invertido, "Tú…" Aparentemente aún sufría por los nervios de tan interesante actuación, pero perseguía con su yoyo en mano listo para atacar a su compañero, el héroe preferido de París y una de las pocas personas que había llegado a ver a la joven tan indefensa.

"¡Ay de mí!" citó el rubio, había escapado del teatro y veía con una sonrisa a la joven perseguirlo por los techos de París.

"¡Eso lo dice Julieta!" se quejó ella mientras lanzaba su yoyo sin mucho éxito ya que él lo esquivó.

"¿Eso significa que tú ahora eres Romeo, my Lady?" El joven reía ante esa imagen, "¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo?" Gritó por las oscuras noches de París.

Ladybug tuvo que detenerse a reír, Chat Noir de verdad se estaba metiendo en su papel.

El joven que al ver que estaba solo, había regresado para encontrarse a la joven encorvada, temblando con sus manos sobre su estómago, "¿Estás bien Ladybug?"

La heroína seguía riendo, tratando de controlar el temblor que le causaba contener sus carcajadas, pero al escuchar la voz de su gatito favorito, la chica cambió de planes y cuando vio la sombra sobre ella, saltó sobre él, "¡Te tengo!" gritó triunfalmente cuando logró tirar al chico al suelo con ella encima para evitar su escape, "Ya no podrás huir, Julieta"

"Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo" comenzó el joven de nuevo citando la obra antes de ser interrumpido.

Ladybug besó su mejilla como él lo había hecho y antes de que él reaccionara, huyó saltando por los techos de París con una despedida breve que sonó como un "hasta mañana"

Chat Noir se quedó estático antes de lograr sentarse a admirar la ciudad del amor, pensando que no estaba en Verona, que él no era Romeo, tampoco era Julieta, pero tenía claro cómo se sentían al decir "Lo que llamamos una rosa, por cualquier otro nombre olería tan dulce." Su susurró se perdió en el silencio y sólo quedó la suave sensación en su mejilla.

.-

Habían sido dos semanas excepcionales, pero la prueba había llegado, saludó a sus padres con un fuerte abrazo, ambos le agradecieron a la rubia por su ayuda, conversando un poco mientras acarreaba su equipaje y subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación. Dentro permitió que Tikki saliera de su bolsa para volar ahora que era libre de la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

"Marinette" llamó la kwami y la joven dejó sus cavilaciones sobre sus memorias para acercarse a donde la habían llamado.

Marinette se sorprendió por encontrarse con una simple hoja doblada en su escritorio, no sabía qué pensar del dibujo que parecía una caricatura del maestro Fu en la parte superior. Cuando leyó el contenido las lágrimas que derramó contenían la culpa, alivio, enojo, alegría y tristeza combinados dejándola sin poder mantenerse en pie. Releyendo la nota para asegurarse que era verdad dijo las palabras en alto para darles la sensación de realidad que tanto necesitaba. Su voz temblaba, sus manos ya no. "Está vivo"


End file.
